Amour et boule de neige
by Totchou
Summary: Oyo Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre j'epsère qu'il vous plaira Bisous à tous. Désolée pour le retard
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Amour et boule de neige.  
  
Auteur : Yuna Chan (e-mail : yuna406@hotmail.com oyo mon cri de guerre^^ laissez-moi un pitit review please ! ! !)  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Couples : 1x2 POWAAA^^ et 5xKari  
  
Genre : Délire, Romance et un petit peu Angst, UA  
  
Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Kari.  
  
CHAPITRE 1 :  
  
-Allez Heero ! Fit une jeune fille le traînant par le bras.  
  
-Kari lâche-moi.  
  
-Mais Oni-Chan.  
  
-Kari, pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?  
  
-Mais parce que ça nous fera changer d'air.  
  
-Mais tu sais très bien que j'aime pas la montagne et je suis nul au ski.  
  
-Alors je t'apprendrai. ^^  
  
-Pfff. Et en plus y'a même pas un seul beau mec à mater. Fit Heero tristement.  
  
-Non, mais par contre tes beaux yeux ont l'air d'en faire craquer plus d'une.  
  
En effet une bande de filles en roses passaient à côté d'eux avec leurs skis en pouffant. [1]  
  
-Beurk, regarde-moi ces greluches.  
  
-Mais Heero t'es jamais content. -_-  
  
-Je te signale que tu as les même yeux que moi et que personne ne t'admire.  
  
Sur ces mots, ils virent un groupe de garçons qui lorgnaient Kari.  
  
-Tu disais ? Fit Kari morte de rire.  
  
-Oui bon ça va ! Eh vous là bas, arrêtez de mater ma s?ur ou je vous fais tâter mes skis ! Cria-t-il.  
  
-Alors Hee-Chan, on est jaloux ? Tu sais, je suis grande, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.  
  
Sur ce, elle se lança sur la piste.  
  
Heero ne pût s'empêcher de constater que sa s?ur était très douée, elle glissait avec grâce sur la neige, et sa combinaison noire lui allait à merveille, et ses longs cheveux de couleur miel étaient magnifiques.  
  
Kari et Heero Yuy étaient deux jeunes japonais et frère et s?ur par conséquent ^^. Ils allaient ensemble au lycée de Tokyo, et vivaient ensemble également, leurs parents étant morts, il y a 5 ans dans un accident de voiture alors qu'ils n'avaient que 12 ans. Ne voulant pas être séparés l'un de l'autre par la DASS car ils s'adoraient, ils restèrent seuls dans leur appartement dans le centre ville.  
  
Kari était l'opposé de son frère, ils avaient juste les yeux en commun, les yeux d'un même magnifique bleu cobalt et aussi la capacité à se faire remarquer par son charme naturel^^. Kari avait de longs cheveux châtains parsemés de reflets blonds et faisait tourner plus d'une tête mais elle s'en fichait totalement, elle se réservait pour l'homme parfait.  
  
Kari était en Première L et adorait les langues, plus particulièrement l'anglais et l'espagnol. Avec sa passion pour les langues s'associait une véritable passion pour l'Egypte ancienne ainsi que toutes les civilisations anciennes, elle adorait également la musique, elle jouait du piano, de la flûte à bec, de la flûte irlandaise et du picolo. Elle adorait aussi dessiner, et selon Heero elle avait beaucoup de talent. Elle voulait faire un métier qui liait ces trois passions, mais elle n'avait pas choisi la bonne filière pour être égyptologue étant nulle en biologie et en géologie, ni musicienne, ni dessinatrice car elle avait peur non seulement de ne pas bien gagner sa vie et en plus d'être séparée de son frère si elle avait du succès. Elle avait donc choisi de devenir secrétaire trilingue et de pratiquer ses passions à côté de son métier.  
  
Heero, quant à lui, était en Première S, il adorait les mathématiques et la physique. Heero était un géni en informatique et un très grand sportif, tout comme sa s?ur, mais n'avait pas un très bon sens de l'équilibre, ce qui était un handicap pour des sports comme le surf ou le ski.  
  
Heero n'était pas très sociable, mais il aimait la solitude. Par contre, il souffrait du regard des autres, car il n'était pas « normal », non, au contraire, il était homosexuel, il ne s'intéressait pas aux femmes, mais aux hommes. Il l'avait avoué à sa s?ur, elle ne l'avait pas rejeté, au contraire elle l'avait serré fort dans ses bras en lui disant « je savais bien que tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et je suis sûre que tu sauras rendre heureux l'homme que tu aimes », ce qui montrait bien qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire que son frère soit homo ou hétéro, il restait toujours le frère qu'elle aimait.  
  
Heero aimait également la musique et jouait aussi du piano, il aimait aussi la lecture, et sa playstation 2 plus les jeux de baston (genre tekken 4^^ ), et les jeux de rôle (du genre Final Fantasy) qui allaient avec.  
  
Les deux jeunes japonais avaient décidé de prendre des vacances en France, un pays qu'ils adoraient pour avoir visité Paris une fois.  
  
Mais là, ils avaient décidé de partir dans une station de sports d'hiver dans les Alpes, à Meribel plus exactement, enfin c'était plutôt Kari qui avait décidé d'y aller car Heero n'était pas trop chaud pour y aller, vu qu'il n'aimait pas le ski.  
  
Enfin bref, Heero et Kari étaient arrivés hier et resteraient pour deux semaines.  
  
Elle descendit en bas de la piste, se retourna et cria.  
  
-Alors Oni-Chan ! Tu rêves ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Allez Heero ! Vas-y c'est pas dur.  
  
Heero se présenta en haut de la piste et descendit en tremblant.  
  
Il était tellement stressé que ses skis s'emmêlèrent et il descendit la piste à la quatrième vitesse.  
  
-HAA ! ! ! ! TASUKETEEEEE ! ! ! ! COMMENT TU ARRETES CES MACHINS ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
-Oh non ! C'est pas vrai, Heero !!!  
  
Mais Heero avait foncé dans un jeune surfeur.  
  
Kari leva les yeux au ciel et glissa sur ses skis pour s'approcher de son frère.  
  
-Hee-Chan ça va ?  
  
-Oui, oui. Grogna-t-il.  
  
Le jeune se tourna vers le jeune surfeur.  
  
-J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal.  
  
Le jeune inconnu leva les yeux vers Heero. Le Japonais demeura figé, le surfeur en question avait une peau laiteuse, un visage et un sourire d'ange, et de grands et magnifiques yeux améthystes, il avait aussi des cheveux très long de la même couleur que ceux de Kari qui s'enroulaient dans une longue tresse. [2]  
  
-Non ça va, c'est pas grave.  
  
-« Finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit quand je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun beau mec à mater. Celui là est vraiment canon » Pensa le jeune japonais.  
  
Le jeune surfeur dévisageait et admirait Heero. Des cheveux cours en bataille brun, une peau bronzée et de magnifiques yeux cobalts près à le faire chavirer.  
  
-Je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell et toi ? Duo parlait très bien le Japonais avec un petit accent américain.  
  
-Heero Yuy. Fit le jeune japonais en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
-Je sui vraiment désolé.  
  
-Non c'est moi, je suis très nul en ski, et ma s?ur m'a obligé.  
  
-Non mais dis donc, t'arrêtes un peu de râler. Fit Kari.  
  
-C'est ta s?ur ? Fit Duo à Heero.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Ca se voit vous êtes tous les deux aussi mignons et vous avez les mêmes yeux.  
  
Kari et Heero rougirent dans un bel ensemble.  
  
-Euh merci. Fit Kari.  
  
-Oh ! J'oubliais, je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell. Il lui tendit une main que Kari serra chaleureusement.  
  
-Moi je m'appelle Kari Yuy.  
  
-Enchanté Kari.  
  
-Moi de même Duo.  
  
-MAXWELL ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
-Tiens, v'là mon cousin.  
  
Heero et Kari se regardèrent.  
  
Un jeune homme vêtu d'une tenue de ski aussi noir que ses cheveux et ses yeux se dirigea vers eux.  
  
-Franchement Maxwell, t'es vraiment le dernier des imbéciles.  
  
-Mais Wufii..  
  
-MAXWELL ! Rugit-il. Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Y'a pas de mais !  
  
-Hey, je crois qu'il y a erreur. Intervint Heero.  
  
-Quoi ? Demanda le jeune chinois.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la faute de Duo, c'est la mienne. Je suis une pure nullité en ski, j'ai dévalé la pente et je lui ai foncé dedans. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
  
Le visage du chinois se radoucit aussitôt.  
  
-Ah d'accord. Excuse-moi de t'avoir crié dessus Duo.  
  
-Mais c'est pas grave mon p'tit Wuffi.  
  
-Maxwell ! ! ! ! ! Arrêtes ça.  
  
Kari se mit à rire.  
  
Wufei leva la tête et croisa les yeux de Kari.  
  
Il demeura bouche bée devant ces magnifiques yeux.  
  
Elle avait un sourire d'ange et ses cheveux.. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient fait avec de l'or.  
  
-Excuse-moi. Fit Wufei quelque peu décontenancé, tu es ?  
  
-Kari, Kari Yuy enchantée. Fit-elle en lui serrant la main.  
  
-Wufei Chang.  
  
-Chang ? J'aime beaucoup ce nom, tu es chinois ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Alors on habite pas très loin je viens du Japon.  
  
-Oui mais je n'y vais pas souvent car j'habite avec Duo et ma tante en Amérique.  
  
-C'est vrai ? ? ?  
  
-Euh dîtes, je commence à avoir froid moi. Fit Heero, ça vous dirait qu'on aille boire un café ? C'est moi qui paye pour me faire pardonner.  
  
-Mais t'as rien à te faire pardonner Hee-Chan. Fit Duo, au contraire je remercie le ciel de vous avoir rencontré, je commencer à désespérer de me faire des amis.  
  
Heero rougit devant le sourire de Duo.  
  
-Au fait. Fit-il à Wufei, je m'appelle Heero. Je suis le frère de Kari.  
  
-Enchanté. Fit Wufei.  
  
-Euh, Heero ? Fit Kari.  
  
-Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt les inviter chez nous.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce qu'on a pas d'argent sur nous, vu que tu as catégoriquement refusé d'en emporter de peur de le perdre. Remarque vue comme tu t'es ramassé t'as peut-être bien fait.  
  
Heero la fusilla du regard et Duo éclata de rire.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans le chalet des deux japonais.  
  
-Wow, c'est super chouette ici ! S'exclama Wufei.  
  
-Tu trouves ? Merci. Fit Kari en lui souriant.  
  
-Hey ! Y'a même un piano ! Fit Duo étonné.  
  
-Ouais, Kari voulait absolument jouer du piano.  
  
-Ben quoi ? J'ai tout de même le droit.  
  
-Oui, mais t'as pas le droit de me casser les oreilles.  
  
-Excuse-moi d'aimer ce qui est beau, et pas ce qui est violent, contrairement à toi qui adore tes jeux de baston.  
  
-Je te signale que toi aussi tu aimes.  
  
-Oui, juste de temps en temps pour me défouler. Toi dès que tu as du temps tu te jette dessus.  
  
-Bon, bon ça suffit. Fit Duo. Dîtes voir, vous vous disputez souvent comme ça ?  
  
-Oui tout le temps.  
  
-Ca doit pas être drôle tous les jours.  
  
-Mais non, on s'adore. Fit Kari.  
  
-J'ai l'habitude ça fait 17 ans que je te supporte, et surtout depuis la mort de nos parents.  
  
-Hein ? Vos parents sont morts ? Fit Duo.  
  
-Oui, il y a 5 ans.  
  
-Je suis désolé. Fit Wufei.  
  
-C'est pas grave.  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa, mais Kari qui détestait ça le rompit.  
  
-Allez installez-vous, prenez vos aises.  
  
-Oui. Ajouta Heero. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
  
-Je voudrais bien un chocolat chaud s'il te plait. Fit Duo.  
  
-Moi aussi. Fit Wufei  
  
-Et moi.  
  
-Oui je sais un bol de lait chaud au miel. Fit Heero.  
  
-Merci grand frère ^^.  
  
-De rien petite s?ur ^^.  
  
Kari installa ses invités dans le salon.  
  
-Asseyez-vous.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Wufei s'assit sur le canapé tandis que Duo prenait place sur un pouf.  
  
-Alors racontez-moi un peu, qu'est ce qui vous amène en France ?  
  
-Ben Wuffi et moi, on voulait aller faire du ski, et dans un pays dans lequel on était jamais allé. Alors voilà^^  
  
-Je vois, c'est la première fois que vous venez en France ?  
  
-Oui. Fit Wufei. Et toi ?  
  
-Ben moi, je rêvais d'aller faire du ski en France alors j'ai traîné mon frère, comme il me surprotège depuis la mort de nos parents, il ne peut rien me refuser, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'en profite pas à ses dépends ^^  
  
-Et c'est la première fois que tu viens en France ? Demanda Duo.  
  
-Non, j'y suis allée une fois avec Hee-Chan, je suis allée à Paris.  
  
-Paris.c'est une ville que je rêve de visiter. Fit Wufei.  
  
-C'est magnifique, si un jour tu as besoin d'un guide, appelle-moi, je me ferai un plaisir. ^^  
  
-Euh, merci.  
  
-De rien.  
  
Heero entra dans le salon avec un plateau qui contenait 3 tasses de chocolat chaud et un bol de laid chaud au miel.  
  
-Merci Heero. Firent Duo et Wufei.  
  
-Merci Hee-Chan.  
  
-De rien, vous parliez de quoi ?  
  
-Je disais à Wufei que je le guiderais volontiers dans Paris.  
  
-Oh attention Wufei, tu y vas à tes risques et périls.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Kari n'a aucun sens de l'orientation.  
  
-Hey !!!  
  
Ils rirent tous les trois et Kari se mit à bouder.  
  
-Mais ma petite Kari-Chan, je t'aime comme tu es moi. Fit Heero en l'embrassant sur le front. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
-Sinon vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ? Fit Heero.  
  
-Moi je suis en 1ère L dans un lycée de New York, j'aime manger surtout la cuisine américaine et chinoise, j'aime aussi les jeux vidéos, les mangas, et pis à l'école j'aime beaucoup l'anglais et plus tard, j'aimerais fonder un orphelinat, débita Duo enthousiaste  
  
-Intéressant. Fit Heero. [3]  
  
-Ou alors informaticien, mais je suis nul en info, pourtant j'adore les ordinateurs.  
  
-Ah si ce n'est que ça je peux te donner des tuyaux je suis un génie en la matière.  
  
-C'est vrai ? ? ? Merci. [4]  
  
-Et toi Wufei ? Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Kari.  
  
-Moi ? Je suis dans la même classe que Duo, sauf que moi je m'intéresse beaucoup au français, aux langues étrangères et aux anciennes civilisations. J'aime aussi lire, la musique et m'entraîner au sabre chinois.  
  
-C'est vrai ? Moi aussi je suis en 1ère L, j'adore la musique et les civilisations anciennes, j'aimerais devenir assistante trilingue. Et toi ? Demanda Kari.  
  
-Je voudrais écrire des légendes venant de mon pays.  
  
-Ouah, en tout cas je serai la première à te lire.  
  
Wufei lui sourit.  
  
-Et toi Heero ? Demanda Duo.  
  
-Moi j'aime les jeux vidéos, jouer du piano et l'informatique, je voudrais devenir informaticien.  
  
-Et moi je joue aussi de la flûte irlandaise, la flûte à bec et du piccolo.  
  
-Ouah c'est génial ! S'exclama Duo, tu nous feras écouter un de ces jours ?  
  
-Bien sûr, si tu me montres ta collection de mangas.  
  
Ils discutèrent et firent plus ample connaissance durant tout l'après-midi. Le soir tombé, Heero se leva.  
  
-Hum.Fit-il en s'étirant, il est tard.  
  
-Oups, c'est vrai. Fit Duo en regardant sa montre.  
  
-Désolé de vous avoir gâcher votre après-midi. Fit Wufei.  
  
-Vous rigolez ? ON est très heureux de vous avoir rencontrer, faudrait qu'on se revoit demain, on pourrait aller skier ensemble.  
  
-Ouais super cool ! Fit Duo enthousiaste. Et je pourrai apprendre à Heero.  
  
-Oui, il s'en sortira sans doute mieux avec toi qu'avec moi. Fit Kari.  
  
-Merci, c'est gentil. Fit Heero  
  
-De rien c'est gratuit. ^^  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Bon alors, on se rejoint demain en face de notre chalet vers 10 h ? Demanda Kari.  
  
-Ca me va. Fit Duo  
  
-D'accord. Fit Wufei.  
  
-Bon ben à demain alors.  
  
-OK ! J'ai hâte d'y être Fit Duo.  
  
Les deux Yuy sourirent.  
  
Une fois Duo et Wufei partis, Kari alla dans la cuisine pour nettoyer les tasses et le bol.  
  
-Tu veux un coup de main ?  
  
-Non, merci, ça ira.  
  
-Ah je suis content de les avoir rencontré, finalement la montagne c'est pas si mal.  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi.  
  
-En plus, tu as l'air d'avoir bien accroché avec Wufei. Remarque, je me demande ce qu'il te trouve.  
  
Kari lui lança de la mousse et se retourna vexée.  
  
-Allez Kari, je plaisante.  
  
-.  
  
Heero s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça  
  
-Allez fait pas la tête, si tu n'étais pas ma s?ur, je ne serais pas homo.  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
-Bien sûr, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.  
  
-Tiens c'est pas Duo que tu aimes le plus ?  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-Allez, tu es tombée sous le charme, ça se voit.  
  
Heero rougit.  
  
-T'inquiètes pas Hee-Chan, je suis sûre que c'est quelqu'un de bien et je suis persuadée que tu lui as tapé dans l'?il.  
  
-Comment tu sais ça ?  
  
-Intuition féminine.  
  
-Et toi avec Wufei ?  
  
-Il est trop kawaiii avec ses yeux noirs, ils sont magnifiques, et il est très intéressant, tellement drôle et.  
  
-Ca va. Coupa Heero en souriant. Dis tu voudras que je t'aide à t'arranger un coup avec ? C'est le seul qui a le droit à tes faveurs.  
  
-Oui^^, mais seulement si tu me laisses t'aider pour Duo.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Cool. Ils se donnèrent le petit doigt comme ils le faisaient toujours.  
  
-Bon je vais prendre une douche et me coucher je suis crevé.  
  
-Oyasumi Oni-Chan.  
  
-Oyasumi Kari-Chan. Fit Heero en lui embrassant la joue. [5]  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
***************************************** [1] KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Un groupe entier de Réléna ^^ MDR !!! Elles se sont échappées de leurs enclos  
  
[2] Ca c'est un vrai....... Coup de ski, ne ? ^^  
  
[3] Heero: Intéressant !! On va dans ma chambre ^^ Duo: Pas de problème beau gosse ^^  
  
[4] Duo: Hee-channn, tu pourra me donner un cour particulier ^^ Heero: Un court de quoi ? De langue * regard pervers * Duo: Pourquoi pas ?! * air aguicheur *  
  
[5] Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ***************************************** Review plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ^^ 


	2. amour 2

Titre : Amour et boule de neige.  
  
Auteur : Yuna Chan (e-mail : yuna406@hotmail.com oyo mon cri de guerre^^ et celui de kenshin par la même occasion ^^ laissez-moi un pitit review please ! ! !)  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Couples : 1x2 POWAAA^^ et 5xKari  
  
Genre : Délire, Romance et un petit peu Angst, UA  
  
Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Kari.  
  
CHAPITRE 2  
  
Kari était dans la cuisine devant une grande tasse de thé chaud et rêvassait.  
  
Heero entra dans la cuisine et embrassa sa s?ur sur le front comme il le faisait chaque matin.  
  
-Ohayo Inouto ^^  
  
-Ohayo Oni Chan^^  
  
-Bien dormi ?  
  
-Hai et toi ? Bien rêvé de Duo ?  
  
-Nani ? ? Fit Heero qui vira au rouge écrevisse.  
  
-Ben oui, j'entendais des cris venant de ta chambre et j'ai entendue une voix rauque et grave comme la tienne prononcer le nom de Duo.  
  
Heero baissa la tête mort de honte.  
  
-Allez, c'est pas grave ! T'as atrapé le coup de foudre c'est tout^^  
  
Heero releva la tête, la jeune japonaise souriait.  
  
-T'as raison je le connais même pas et pourtant je suis complètement fou de lui, je veux tout avoir de lui, son corps et son âme.  
  
-Et ben qu'est ce que t'attends pour le lui dire ?^^  
  
-Nani ? Tu es folle ? ? ? ? ? ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense de moi ! ! ! Si ça se trouve il n'est même pas homo ! ! !  
  
-Peut-être, mais tu lui a tapé dans l'?il.  
  
-Que veux tu dire ?  
  
-Non ? Ne me dis aps que tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont il te dévorait des yeux hier ?  
  
-Ben non.  
  
-Mon pauvre frère t'es vraiment aveugle ! ! !  
  
-.  
  
-Ecoute, on les voit tout à l'heure, j'irai skier avec Duo et j'essayerai de savoir s'il y a moyen ou pas^^  
  
-Et moi ?  
  
-Ben tu iras avec Wufei^^ Fit-elle le plus innocemment du monde.  
  
-Mouais, et je devrais parler à Wufei pour toi ne ?  
  
-Vip^^ Avoua-t-elle.  
  
-Je vois toi aussi t'es mordue hein ?  
  
-Hai^^ Il est tellement craquant, j'espère que je suis son genre.  
  
-Mais oui, une fille avec un aussi joli minois que toi.  
  
-Arrêtes baka.  
  
-Mais je suis sérieux. En tout cas je préfère te voir avec lui qu'avec ces crétins de ma classe qui te tournent autour sans arrêt.  
  
-Oyo, c'est vrai ?  
  
-Ouais, j'entendais toujours « Kari par ci, Kari par là » ou alors « ouah Yuy elle est canon ta s?ur, tu nous la présente ? ». Mais ces abrutis ne penses qu'au sexe.  
  
-Rhôôôô Oni Chan t'es jaloux c'est trop mignon ! ! !^^  
  
-Mais non pas du tout, je ne veux pas voir ma s?ur entre les salles pattes d'un de ces gros vicelards !  
  
-En clair t'es jaloux.^^  
  
-Hn.  
  
Kari s'étira.  
  
-OUAH ! ! En tout cas il faut que j'appelle Yuna(1) pour lui raconter tout ça. Mais elle va être déçue.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Ben, son Hee Chan sera pris -_- !  
  
-Hey ? Yuna ? Mais elle est plus amoureuse de moi, et puis elle est avec Tidus(2) je te signale !  
  
-Vi, mais elle a toujours un petit faible pour toi.  
  
-Et alors, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle sera contente pour moi ne ?  
  
-Sûrement.  
  
-Bon faut aller se préparer si on ne veut pas être en retard.  
  
Quoique je suis sûre que ton Duo apprécierait de te voir te balader en caleçon en train de chercher ton pantalon de ski.  
  
-Bakarashii  
  
-Je sais moi aussi je t'aime^^  
  
-T'es irrécupérable.  
  
-Je le sais aussi. Merci pour le compliment^_^ !  
  
Heero ne répondit rien, débarrassa la table et monta dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche.  
  
A 10h 30, Kari et Heero attendaient leurs nouveaux amis.  
  
Heero faisait les cent pas à travers la pièce en se rongeant les ongles.  
  
-Heeroooooooooooo. Calme toi et assieds toi.  
  
-Mais s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? Fit Heero inquiet.  
  
-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Il sont en retard c'est tout.  
  
Elle disait ça mais c'était surtout pour se rassurer elle même car en fait elle était aussi inquiète que Heero.  
  
Tout d'un coup, on sonna à la porte, Heero bondit sur ses pieds et alla ouvrir la porte.  
  
-Enfin vous voilà tout les deux ! !^^ Fit Heero soulagé.  
  
-Désolé, mais ce baka d'américain ne trouvait plus une de ses chaussettes.  
  
-Mais Wufi, j'y suis pour rien quand même. Fit Duo tout penaud.  
  
-D'abord c'est Wufei et puis en plus tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es aussi bordelique que 36 taureaux en rute ! ! !  
  
Duo baissa la tête et rougit.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Fit Heero, l'important est que vous soyez là.  
  
Duo leva la tête et lui dédia son plus beau sourire.  
  
-Au fait ! ^^ Salut Hee Chan ! !  
  
-Bonjour Duo, Wufei. Fit Heero en souriant.  
  
Kari s'approcha.  
  
-Salut Duo, Salut Wufei ! !  
  
-Salut Kari ! !  
  
-Bonjour Kari. Fit Wufei.  
  
La jeune femme lui sourit. Wufei lui rendit son sourire et rougit légèrement. Il la détailla, elle était magnifique dans sa combinaison de ski bleue marine. Elle avait les cheveux attaché en une longue queue de cheval et avait des lunettes autour du coup.  
  
-Youou Wufei ! !Fit Duo en agitant la main devant les yeux de son cousin.  
  
-Hein ? Quoi ?  
  
-Arrêtes de baver comme ça, tu vas tâcher la moquette.  
  
-MAXWELL ! ! ! ! Rugit Wufei.  
  
Kari se mit à rire.  
  
-Quoi ? Fit Wufei.  
  
-Non rien, c'est mignon vous vous adorez ça se voit.^^  
  
-..  
  
-Mais vi c'est évidemment qu'on s'adore !^^ Pas vrai Feifei ! ?  
  
-Mouais.  
  
-Bon c'est pas tout, mais ce serait peut-être bien d'y aller. Fit Heero.  
  
-Ouais t'as raison. Renchérit Kari.  
  
Ils sortirent du chalet et se dirigèrent vers les pistes.  
  
-Bon Duo et moi, on va aller sur la rouge là et toi Wufei, ça te dérange d'aller skier avec Heero ?  
  
-Non pas du tout. « Je suis prêt à tout pour toi ma chérie , ma chérie ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Mais qu'est ce qui me prend moi ? »  
  
-Merci c'est très gentil.  
  
-Hey Kari. Murmura Duo à l'oreille de Kari. Pourquoi je peux pas skier avec Heero ?  
  
-Tu verras. Hey ! Dis tout de suite que ça te dérange d'être avec moi ?  
  
-Non non pas du tout.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le reverras ton Hee Chan.  
  
Duo sourit et rougit.  
  
-Bon on vous laisse bonne journée ! ! Cria Kari.  
  
Et ils partirent tous les deux leurs ski sur les épaules ;  
  
Heero et Wufei se regardèrent.  
  
-Bon.On y va ? Fit Wufei.  
  
-Hai.  
  
Ils prirent à leur tour leurs skis et se dirigèrent vers des pistes bleues.  
  
-Dis Heero ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu skies si mal que ça ?  
  
-Non, j'ai pas le sens de l'équilibre très développé.  
  
-OK, alors on va pas en faire des trop dures.  
  
-Euh tu sais je veux pas être un boulet.  
  
-Attends tu rigoles ? Ca me dérange pas le moins du monde « surtout si c'est le frère de ma future fiançée, hein ? ? ? ? Mais fait que j'arrête moi » Pensa Wufei en se donnant un énorme coup de poing mental.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les télésièges.  
  
Dans la file d'attente, Wufei osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à Heero.  
  
-Dis Heero ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je peux te poser une question ?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Heu enfin.Je sais pas trop comment dire.  
  
-Ben vas y je t'écoute.  
  
-Euh.Est ce que ta s?ur est libre en ce moment ?  
  
-Pourquoi elle t 'intéresse ?  
  
-Euh .Ben je crois que oui.  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
Wufei rougit.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et bien je peux te dire qu'elle est libre.  
  
-^^ Et enfin.et.  
  
-Quel est son type d'homme ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Ben je peux pas trop te dire, parce qu'elle ne s'interesse pas trop aux garçons.  
  
-Ah. Fit Wufei déçu.  
  
-Enfin je veux dire c'est parce qu'elle est à la recherche de l'homme parfait.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Ben je connais bien ma s?ur, je dirais qu'elle recherche quelqu'un de tendre et attentionné, quelqu'un qui a les même goûts qu'elle, quelqu'un qui pourrait la modérer, car elle est très impulsive et extravertie, mais elle est adorable. Je dirais qu'elle recherche quelqu'un de complémentaire.  
  
-Ah. Et au niveau physique ?  
  
-Ben en fait je crois qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas aux physique, mais je crois qu'elle recherche quelqu'un de spécial avec un physique plutôt spécial.  
  
-Du genre ?  
  
-Du genre quelqu'un qui a les yeux noir par exemple.  
  
-Oyo. Comme moi ?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Ca veut dire . ?  
  
-Que tu es tout à fait son genre.  
  
-C'est vrai ?^^  
  
-Oui, elle ne me l'a pas dit directement, mais je crois que oui. En tout cas toi tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Pas comme ces gros pervers qui ne veulent que la sauter.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Dans notre lycée, elle a pleins de mecs qui lui courent après, mais c'est que pour le sexe.  
  
-Ce serait pas plutôt à cause d'un frère possessif et jaloux.  
  
-Hey ?  
  
-Je plaisante, c'est beau de voir comment tu l'aimes^^  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Et toi ? T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Enfin si c'est pas trop indiscret.  
  
-Non j'ai personne, de toute façon je suis un rejeté. (de la société lol^^)  
  
-Ah bon ? pourquoi ?  
  
-Ben, en fait je suis homo.  
  
-Ah oui ?  
  
-Hai. Mais ça te dérange pas ?  
  
-Ben non pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Et en plus j'ai déjà un homo à la maison.  
  
-Nani ?  
  
-Ben oui, Duo.  
  
-Du ? ? ? Quoi Duo est homo ? ? ? ?  
  
-Ben oui.  
  
-« Ah mais c'est génial ça, ça me fait un point déjà ? J'espère que je lui plait, vivement que je voie Kari ce soir »  
  
-Heero ? Tu rêves ?  
  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Oh pardon.  
  
-Bon on va aller sur les pistes.  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Et ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien.  
  
-Merci^^  
  
Ils descendirent tranquillement la pente.  
  
-Mais tu te débrouille pas mal.  
  
-C'est vrai ? Merci^^  
  
-De rien^^  
  
Heero se sentait à l'aise et heureux.  
  
********  
  
Pendant ce temps Duo et Kari skiait sur les pistes comme des professionnels.  
  
Arrivés en bas de la piste, Duo siffla d'un air admiratif  
  
-Ouah^^ Tu skies super bien^^  
  
-C'est vrai merci^^  
  
-De rien c'est un plaisir de skier avec toi. Enfin Fei skie bien aussi mais moins bien que toi.  
  
-Merci Duo^^ Ce compliment me va droit au c?ur.  
  
-C'est tout naturel. Bon je t'invite à aller boire un café ?  
  
-C'est vrai ? Merci^^  
  
Ils enlevèrent leurs ski et se dirigèrent vers la ville de la station à la recherche d'un bar.  
  
Plus tard, Duo et Kari étaient assis devant deux tasses de thé chaud.  
  
-Dommage qu'ils fassent pas de lait chaud au miel. Fit Kari un peu déçue  
  
-Du lait chaud au miel.  
  
-Oui, j'en bois tout les matins, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre comme mélange, mais j'adore ça.  
  
-Au contraire ça a l'air super bon. Tu pourras me faire goûter à l'occasion ?  
  
-Bien sûr^^  
  
-Merci^^  
  
-De rien. Alors parle moi un peu de toi. T'as un copain ou une copine ?  
  
-Non je suis seul, mais j'aimerais bien avoir un copain avec qui avoir une grande histoire d'amour.  
  
-Un copain ?  
  
-Oups. Duo rougit.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Duo ? Demanda Kari.  
  
-Ben je suis homosexuel.  
  
-Oui et alors ? Où est le porblème ?  
  
-Ben, les homos sont pas très bien vu.  
  
-Je sais, mais en tout cas ça ne me dérange pas.  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
-Ben non, surtout que mon frère lui aussi est homo.  
  
-What ? Heero est homo ?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Et euh.est-ce qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie.  
  
-Non. Oh mais t'intèresserais-tu à lui par hasard ?  
  
-Ben euh.  
  
Kari tapa dans ses mains joyeusement.  
  
-Je le savais j'en été sûre.  
  
-What ?  
  
-Mais enfin Duo, y'avait qu'à voir la façon dont tu le dévorais des yeux hier. C'est vrai que mon frère est plutôt canon et j'en suis fière.  
  
-Oui bon euh..  
  
-Mais tu sais, je crois que lui aussi s'intêresse à toi.  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
-Oui. On en a parlé hier soir. Il te trouve très sympa et très mignon.  
  
-Ah bon ? Je lui plait tant que ça ?  
  
-Ben faut croire, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un coup de foudre.  
  
-C'est vrai, moi aussi quand je l'ai vu j'ai litéralement craqué.  
  
-Je te comprends. En tout cas je suis contente pour vous. Vous allez former un joli petit couple.  
  
-Et au fait toi ? Tu t'interèsserais pas à Wufei par hasard.  
  
Là ce fut au tour de Kari de piquer un fard.  
  
-Comment t'as vu ça ?  
  
-Ah ah intuition masculine, mais laisse moi te dire que tu lui plait beaucoup.  
  
-Ah bon ?  
  
-Ouais, il n'est pas du genre à se lier avec les filles, mais avec toi il a du faire une exception, remarque tant mieux, tu m'as l'air très bien comme fille.  
  
-C'est vrai merci^^  
  
-De rien.  
  
-Mais apr contre, il faut que ce soit toi qui fasse le premier pas car il n'osera jamais venir t'en parler.  
  
-Ouais c'est pareil pour mon frère.  
  
-Comment on peut faire, je ne veux aps passer pour quelqu'un qui ne veut que son corps, bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas mais je veux plus avec lui.  
  
-Oyo(3)^^ J'ai une bonne idée.  
  
-Je t'écoute.  
  
-Si on les rendait jaloux.  
  
-Jaloux ?  
  
-Hai, on fait semblant de flirter ensemble pour les faire réagir et puis hop le tour est joué.  
  
-Je sais pas trop, Wufei risque de m'en vouloir et ça je ne le veux pas.  
  
-Mais ne t'inquiète pas moi non plus je ne veux pas faire de mal à Heero. Et puis il sait que je ne m'interresse pas à toi mais à Wufei.  
  
-Ouais moi c'est pareil.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Ca marche. Et ils se tapèrent dans la main.  
  
-Bon on va peut-être y aller. ON doit les retrouver devant les télésièges de la piste bleue.  
  
-Ok On y va.  
  
Ils payèrent leurs consommation et sortirent du bar. Ils allèrent retrouver leurs frère et cousin respectif qui les attendaient déjà.  
  
-Hey, Wufei Heero^^ Fit Kari en leur faisant un signe de la main.  
  
-Salut. Fit Wufei.  
  
-Alors vous avez bien skié ?  
  
-Ouais, je trouve que ton frère se débrouille pas mal.  
  
-Ah bon ? Ben c'est bizarre pas avec moi.  
  
-Hey ?  
  
-Je plaisante Hee Chan.  
  
-En tout cas Heero. Fit Duo, ta s?ur skie super bien, même mieux que Wuffi.  
  
-Ca je n'en ai jamais douté. Fit Heero  
  
-Moi aussi. Fit Wufei.  
  
-Merci Wufei c'est gentil. Fit Kari avec un beau sourire.  
  
Wufei rougit.  
  
-Bon ben j'ai passé une super matinée. On remet ça cet après midi ?  
  
-Ben je suis un peu fatigué. Fit Heero, je préfère me reposer l'après midi et skier le matin.  
  
-Oh mais je comprends parfaitement. Fit Duo.  
  
-Mais sinon on peut se voir ce soir ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait une boîte qui avait l'air pas mal dans le coin.  
  
-Moi je veux bien. Fit Duo  
  
-Et toi Wufei ?  
  
-Pourquoi pas.  
  
-Et toi Heero ? Demanda Duo  
  
-Je vais là où va ma s?ur. « Et je vais surtout là où tu vas »Pensa le jeune japonais en jettant un regard à l'américain.  
  
-OK^^ Alors rendez vous à 21h00 chez nous ? Demanda kari.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Bon ben à ce soir alors.  
  
Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.  
  
-Alors c'était bien avec Wufei ? Demanda Kari.  
  
-Ouais c'était super. Et toi avec Duo ?  
  
-Super aussi, en tout cas tu as drôlement bien choisi.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Ben, il est adorable.  
  
-Ah ? Et alors tu lui as parlé ?  
  
-Oui de pleins de choses.  
  
-Oui. Mais de ce que je t'avais demandé ?  
  
-Oups^^ Je crois que j'ai oublié.  
  
-Kari. Fit Heero l'air très vexé.  
  
-Mais non je plaisante. En effet tu lui plait, tu vois que j'avais raison.  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
-Bien sûr baka, tu crois que c'est mon genre de te raconter des bêtises.  
  
-Ben.  
  
-Sans commentaires.  
  
-Désolé Kari Chan.  
  
-Mouais.  
  
-Et alors ?  
  
-Ah ça tu le sauras bien assez tôt.  
  
-Nani ?  
  
-Je t'ai dit que tu verras. Pour l'instant on doit aller se reposer si on veut être en forme pour ce soir.  
  
Heero regarda bizarrement sa s?ur, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de la suivre vers leurs chalet.  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
(1) : Référence à mon jeux vidéo préféré j'ai nommé Final Fantasy X  
  
(2) : Et oui j'adore ce couple^^  
  
(3) : Oyo oyo^^ Désolée c'est mon côté grande admiratrice de kenshin qui ressort 


	3. Amour 3

Titre : Amour et boule de neige.  
  
Auteur : Yuna Chan (e-mail : yuna406@hotmail.com oyo mon cri de guerre^^ et celui de kenshin par la même occasion ^^ laissez-moi un pitit review please ! ! !)  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Couples : 1x2 POWAAA^^ et 5xKari  
  
Genre : Délire, Romance et un petit peu Angst, UA et gros OCC de Wufei et Heero^^  
  
Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Kari.  
  
CHAPITRE 3  
  
-Kariiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Heero en bas des escaliers. Tu vas te dépêcher oui ? On va être en retard !!!!!!!!  
  
-Mais j'ai rien à me mettre.  
  
-Quoi ? Attends tu rigoles ? Ton placard, c'est plus un placard, c'est une usine à vêtements. Que ce soit chez nous ou n'importe où, il faut toujours que tu prennes autant d'affaires que tu en aurais besoin pour 8 ans.  
  
-Baka^^ Cria-t-elle de sa chambre.  
  
-Bon tu te dépêches oui ? Fit Heero qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
  
-Mais j'ai vraiment rien à mettre.  
  
Heero soupira et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre de sa sœur sans prendre la peine de frapper.  
  
-Hey ? Fit la jeune fille en se cachant derrière un des nombreux pulls qu'elle tenait dans la mains. T'aurais pu au moins attendre le temps que je passe un haut.  
  
-Arrêtes de jouer à la pudique, ça te va pas du tout. Fit Heero malicieusement. Je suis ton frère et je t'ai déjà vu des centaines de fois à poil.  
  
-Baka. Fit-elle en rougissant.  
  
-Oh ça suffit, arrêtes de faire ta vierge effarouchée et pousse toi de là, je vais te trouver une tenue en moins de deux moi tu vas voir.  
  
Heero la poussa sans ménagement et sortit du placard, un pantalon noir et un débarder de la même couleur dos nu à paillettes argentées.  
  
-Tiens mets ça, tu ne la mets pas assez souvent cette tenue, pourtant j'adore quand tu es habillée comme ça, et puis détache tes cheveux tu es plus jolie avec les cheveux détachés et...  
  
Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard interrogateur de sa sœur posée sur lui.  
  
-Ben quoi ? Fit-il en rougissant.  
  
-Non rien. Fit la jeune fille en souriant. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.  
  
-Non, je ne m'inquiète pas je...  
  
-D'accord d'accord je te crois. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
-Arigato Oni Chan. Souffla-t-elle.  
  
-hm. Fit heero encore rouge. Bon habille toi, t'as dix minutes top chrono. Fit-il en réglant sa montre.  
  
-Ok, je serai prête.  
  
-Mouais, je tiens le pari, mais permets moi d'en douter. Fit le Japonais d'un air moqueur.  
  
-Baka. Fit-elle en lui lançant un pull à la figure. Allez va-t-en sinon c'est sur que je serai jamais prête.  
  
Heero sortit de la chambre en riant et redescendit dans le salon. Il s'installa au piano en attendant sa sœur. Il s'échauffa puis se mit à jouer la Lettre à Elise de Beethoven. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporté par la musique, laissant ses doigts courir sur le clavier.  
  
Kari qui était prête avait entendu son frère jouer et était descendu pour l'écouter. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, puis joua à son tour.  
  
Heero surpris la regarda puis sourit et ils jouèrent ensemble en un magnifique duo à quatre mains.  
  
Quand ils eurent fini le morceau, heero se tourna vers Kari.  
  
-Tu joues vraiment très bien Inouto.  
  
-Merci. Mais toi aussi tu joue comme Beethoven.  
  
-Tu exagères. Fit Heero en rougissant légèrement.  
  
-Non, je peux me flatter d'avoir une très bonne oreille musicale et tu me croire quand je te dis que tu as dû être Beethoven lui-même dans une autre vie.  
  
-Merci t'es adorable.  
  
-De rien, je le pense vraiment.  
  
-Merci, ma futur Mozart rien qu'à moi. Fit-il en la serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur le front.  
  
Ils furent interrompu par trois coups successifs à la porte et Heero se leva pour aller ouvrir.  
  
-Salut Hee Chan !!!^^ Fit Duo en lui sautant dans les bras.  
  
-Ouh là. Du calme. Fit Heero en se détachant.  
  
-Désolé. Fit Duo en se détachant et avec un regard de chien battu.  
  
-Je suis content de te voir. Fit le jeune japonais en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.  
  
Duo leva la tête et lui fit un magnifique sourire.  
  
-Salut Heero. Fit Wufei.  
  
-Bonsoir Wufei^^  
  
Kari arriva derrière Heero et en agissant naturellement comme la bombe humaine qu'elle était lui sauta sur le dos.  
  
-SALUT VOUS DEUX !!!!!^^  
  
-Salut Kari^^ Fit Duo en lui rendant son sourire.  
  
-Bonsoir Kari.  
  
-Wufi.... Salut !!! Je suis contente de te voir.  
  
-Ah...ben moi aussi. Fit il en rougissant.  
  
-Kari ?  
  
-Vip Hee Chan ?^^  
  
-Tu peux descendre de mon dos onegai ?  
  
-Oups désolée.  
  
Elle le lâcha et se mit à côté de lui pour admirer Wufei à son aise.  
  
-Ouah t'es super classe comme ça !!! S'écria-t-elle.  
  
Wufei portait un ensemble pantalon débardeur beige et une chemise noire à manches courtes et ses cheveux était attaché dans une queue impeccable.  
  
-Tu trouves ?  
  
-Hai. Je ne mens jamais^^  
  
-Merci. Toi aussi t'es pas mal.  
  
-Arigato. Sourit la jeune fille.  
  
Wufei put l'admirer à son aise également. La jeune fille portait un ensemble noir composé d'un pantalon pas d'éléphant et d'un débardeur noir dos nu à paillettes. Elle avait mis un peu de noir sur ses yeux ce qui intensifiait son regard cobalt et ses cheveux d'or tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était décidément magnifique.  
  
-Hey Wufi ! Fit Duo en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
-Quoi ? Fit Wufei brusquement, furieux d'avoir été interrompu dans sa contemplation.  
  
-Je te disais que t'étais en train de baver et que je sais pas trop s'ils apprécient de voir leur moquette tâchée par ta bave.  
  
Le chinois rougit et répliqua.  
  
-Espèce de Shazi ! Je te signale que ça les dérangera pas^^  
  
-What ?  
  
-T'as qu'à regarder ton beau japonais.  
  
Il se retourna et en effet, Heero le dévorait du regard, la mâchoire légèrement affaissée. Le jeune Américain rougit devant la contemplation du peut-être futur homme de sa vie. Faut dire que Duo était à croquer dans son pantalon de cuir noir très moulant et son col roulé sans manche rouge foncé encore plus moulant^^  
  
-Euh...Ca te va bien habiller comme ça Hee Chan.  
  
Le japonais sortit de sa torpeur et se rendit compte qu'il était en train de regarder l'Américain de façon plutôt indécente et se mit à rougir furieusement.  
  
-Euh merci. Toi aussi.  
  
-Thanks^^  
  
Il regarda son japonais qui lui portait une chemise noire à manches courtes à moitié ouverte et un jean bleu foncé qui moulait parfaitement ces jambes.  
  
-« Y'a pas à dire, il est vraiment canon comme ça ».  
  
-Bon on y va ? Fit Kari.  
  
-Yes let's go^________^  
  
Ils sortirent, mais un vent froid les assaillit et s'engouffra dans la veste de cuir noire de Kari et dans celle de Duo.  
  
La jeune fille frissonna.  
  
-Tu as froid ? Demanda Wufei.  
  
-UN peu. Admit Kari.  
  
Il lui tendit son bras.  
  
-Tiens réchauffe toi.  
  
-Merci Wufei. Elle prit son bras et se serra contre lui.  
  
-Au fait c'est toi qui jouait du piano tout à l'heure ?  
  
-Oui, je jouais avec Heero.  
  
-Tu joues très bien. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
-Merci. Et elle se serra encore plus contre lui.  
  
Non loin derrière, Heero et Duo marchait côte à côte.  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Tu as froid ?  
  
-Un peu oui...  
  
-Attends je vais te réchauffer. Sur ces mots, il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de l'Américain. Duo se blottit contre lui.  
  
-Ca va mieux comme ça ?  
  
-Yes^^Merci Hee Chan. Et il se blottit encore plus contre lui.  
  
-De rien, ça me fait plaisir^^  
  
-Au fait tu joues très bien du piano. Tu jouais avec ta sœur non ? Je t'ai entendu devant la porte.  
  
-Oui. Merci.  
  
-De rien^^  
  
*********  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la boîte et entrèrent. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers ces quatre magnifiques jeunes gens, mais Kari, Heero, Duo et Wufei n'en eurent cure et allèrent s'installer à une table.  
  
-Je vais chercher des boissons. Dit Wufei. Vous voulez quoi ?  
  
-Je voudrais un coca s'il te plait Wufei. Dit Kari.  
  
-Pour moi aussi Wuffi s'il te plait.  
  
-Ok  
  
-Attends je vais t'aider, tu pourras pas tenir quatre cocas tout seul.  
  
-Merci Heero^^  
  
Ils s'en allèrent vers le bar laissant Duo et Kari seuls.  
  
-Bon c'est le grand soir. Fit Kari.  
  
-Ouais^^ Mais j'ai un peu peur.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-Que Wufei m'en veuille.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. On s'arrêtera juste à temps.  
  
-Je te fais confiance.  
  
Tout d'un coup, les notes d'une chanson s'élevèrent dans l'air.  
  
-Ouah j'adore cette chanson. S'exclama Kari.  
  
-Moi aussi. Fit Duo. Allez viens on va danser^^  
  
-OK^^  
  
Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
  
you love me no longer, I know  
  
and maybe there is nothing  
  
that I can do to make you do  
  
Duo prit la main de Kari et l'emmena sur la piste de danse sous les yeux étonnés de Wufei et Heero qui venaient de revenir avec un coca dans chaque main  
  
Il la colla contre lui, mit sa main droite autour de sa taille et mit l'autre dans sa main gauche. Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur auquel la jeune fille répondit avec un sourire espiègle. Duo jouait très bien le jeu.  
  
Ils commencèrent à danser très prêts l'un de l'autre. Wufei et Heero les regardaient, mi-furieux mi-étonnés.  
  
Heero était loin de s'imaginer que Kari pouvait danser comme ça, aussi sensuellement et aussi félinemment, mais il ne put s'empêcher de constater que Duo dansait aussi merveilleusement bien . Oh ce qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de sa sœur.  
  
Wufei quant à lui était tout aussi étonné que Heero, il n'avait jamais vu son cousin danser comme ça, il irradiait quelque chose d'animal et de sensuel du couple, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.  
  
Kari décida de jouer le jeu aussi bien que Duo. Elle écoutait les paroles de la chansons sur laquelle ils dansaient.  
  
Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
  
that I ought to stick to another man  
  
a man that surely deserves me  
  
but I think you do!  
  
Elle se mit alors à s'éloigner de Duo, en le regardant intensément. Duo comprit le signal et se rapprocha d'elle, il lui prit la main et l'embrassa.  
  
Il décida, tout comme son amie, de jouer la situation de cette chanson. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et déposa un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Kari.  
  
De loin Heero et Wufei fulminaient.  
  
L'un était persuadé d'avoir vu l'un embrasser l'autre et l'autre était certain d'avoir vu l'une se laisser faire par l'autre. Kari et Duo qui ne se préoccupaient pas du tout d'eux, dansaient toujours. Cette fois si Duo avait retourner Kari de façon à ce que la japonaise se trouve le dos collé au torse du jeune américain.  
  
Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, Kari se colla contre lui et suivit les mouvements du corps de Duo, ondulant en parfaite osmose.  
  
, I pray and I beg  
  
Kari se retourna, prennent un air faussement apeuré et s'éloigna de Duo. L'Américain se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par la taille, lui faisant un sourire pour lui faire reprendre confiance.  
  
Love me love me  
  
say that you love me  
  
fool me fool me  
  
go on and fool me  
  
love me love me  
  
pretend that you love me  
  
leave me leave me  
  
just say that you need me  
  
Love me love me  
  
say that you love me  
  
leave me leave me  
  
just say that you need me  
  
I can't care 'bout anything but you...  
  
Ils se remirent à danser sensuellement, collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils se sentaient si bien.  
  
Par contre Heero et Wufei ne se sentaient pas bien du tout. Ils se sentaient trahis par la personne qui comptait le plus pour eux.  
  
Lately I have desperately pondered,  
  
spent my nights awake and I wonder  
  
what I could do have done in another way  
  
to make you stay  
  
Duo et Kari se regardèrent, prenant un air faussement hésitant. Il regardèrent autour d'eux, tout le monde les regardaient. Remarque, ils ne faisaient rien pour ne pas passer inaperçu.  
  
Il jetèrent un regard vers Heero et Wufei.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas l'air contents du tout.  
  
Heero restait figé et se contentait de les fixer d'un œil noir et froid. Il n'y avait aucune expression dans ce regard, signe d'une grande colère et d'une grande force de persuasion pour ne pas la laisser éclater chez le jeune japonais.  
  
Quant à Wufei, ses yeux étaient devenu encore plus noirs qu'ils l'étaient. (si c'était possible)  
  
Kari chuchota à l'oreille de Duo.  
  
-Ca y'est ça marche.  
  
-Tu crois ? J'ai l'impression que ça marche un peu trop bien. Wufei va me tuer, je connais ce regard là, et il est très en colère. Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter.  
  
-Non, on a presque fini.  
  
-Mais....  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Duo. On leur expliquera après, ne t'inquiètes pas ils comprendront.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Et il se recollèrent l'un contre l'autre.  
  
Reason will not lead to solution  
  
I will end up lost in confusion  
  
I don't care if you really care  
  
as long as you don't go  
  
Heero les regardaient danser avec un regard mêlé de haine, de rage contenue et de tristesse.  
  
Il se sentait trahis. Kari sa petite sœur qu'il adorait, sa petite sœur qu'il avait toujours voulu protéger lui avait volé l'homme qui aurait pu être l'homme de sa vie.  
  
Mais le pire, carie lui avait menti, elle qui prétendait toujours dire la vérité.  
  
Il était tellement déçu et frustré.  
  
Quant à Wufei, il n'appréciait pas du tout le petit jeu de son cousin.  
  
Lui aussi se sentait trahis par la personne qu'il adorait. Son cousin était un traître envers lui mais aussi, et c'est ça qui était le pire, envers lui- même.  
  
-I run I hide but I never Lie. Disait-il toujours.  
  
Cette devise n'avait plus aucun sens pour le jeune chinois. Son cousin s'était bien payé sa tête, non seulement, il n'étais pas homosexuel, mais en plus il était en train de draguer la seule fille qu'il convoitait depuis sa rupture avec Meiran qui avait été le moment le plus douloureux de sa vie.  
  
Il se sentait tellement déçu, Duo lui avait promis qu'il ferait quelque chose pour lui. Si son sens de la générosité allait jusqu à lui voler la femme qu'il aimait, où allait le monde ?  
  
Kari et Duo qui avaient fini de danser revinrent à la table.  
  
-Ouah j'ai bien dansé. Fit-elle.  
  
-J'avais remarqué. Fit Heero. En tout cas merci pour nous, mais vous avez dû bien en profiter.  
  
-Oups....Fit Duo  
  
La jeune fille fût choqué par le mépris qu'il y avait dans la voix de son frère et elle comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle lança un regard désespéré à Duo qui voulait dire «je-suis désolée tu avais raison merde qu'est ce que j'ai été conne »  
  
Mais le jeune homme la rassura d'un sourire qui voulait dire « ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller »  
  
Personne ne fit rien pendant plusieurs minutes.  
  
Puis Heero se leva brusquement.  
  
-Attends Heero ! Appela Kari  
  
Mais Heero ne répondit rien et sortit de la boite, kari le suivit en l'appelant mais il demeurait définitivement sourd.  
  
Duo et Wufei restèrent là à se regarder. Les yeux noirs de Wufei lançaient des éclairs au regard violet de Duo.  
  
-Wufei je...  
  
-Tais toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre, tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Tu m'as menti et en plus tu m'as volé la femme que j'aimais, je pensais que je pouvais compter sur toi mais non !!!  
  
-Wu...  
  
-Pourtant tu savais ce que j'avais vécu avec Meiran non ?  
  
-Je Suis désolé Wufei.  
  
-Ca suffit. Je ne veux plus te voir ni t'entendre. Et il sortit de la boite comme Heero l'avait quelques instant auparavant.  
  
-Wufei attends !  
  
Pendant ce temps, Heero et Kari étaient rentrés chez eux.  
  
-Heero ! Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer !  
  
-Y'a rien à expliquer ! Tu n'es qu'une.... Tu m'as trahis !!!!!!  
  
-Non c'est faux mais laisse moi au moins t'expliquer.  
  
-Y'a rien à dire. Je ne veux plus te voir.  
  
-Heero...  
  
Heero qui tremblait de rage gifla violemment sa sœur et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à pleurer.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Kari ?  
  
-Oui oni chan ?  
  
-Je...dois t'avouer quelque chose...  
  
-Vas y^^  
  
-C'est assez difficile à dire.  
  
-Heero tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Fit Kari en posant sa main sur celle de son frère.  
  
-Je...Je suis homosexuel.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-J'aime les hommes.  
  
-Oui je sais ce que c'est un homo, j'étais pas sûre d'avoir entendu c'est tout.  
  
-Et.... Ca ne te dégoûte pas ?  
  
-Non pourquoi ça me dégoûterait ? Tu resteras toujours le frère que j'aime de tout mon cœur, homo ou pas.  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
-Mais bien sûr^^ Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je suis sûre que tu sauras rendre heureux l'homme que tu aimes.  
  
-Arigato Inouto.  
  
Et il la prit dans ses bras.  
  
Fin du FLASH BACK  
  
-Rendre heureux l'homme que j'aime...Ouais tu parles, y'aurait d'abord fallut que tu me le pique pas.  
  
Kari toqua à la porte de son frère.  
  
-Heero... Heero ouvre moi.  
  
-Tire toi.  
  
-Mais Heero.  
  
-J'ai plus rien à te dire. Cracha-t-il.  
  
-Très bien, mais je vais quand même m'expliquer. Dit Kari la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Je n'ai fait ça que pour ton bien. Duo est très séduisant c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas lui qu'il me faut, moi je suis attirée par Wufei. Duo est l'homme qu'il te faut à toi.  
  
Heero écoutait Kari, même s'il était furieux contre elle.  
  
-J'ai fait ça pour te rendre jaloux, on a monté ce plan à deux avec Duo car je lui ai dit que jamais tu n'oserais faire le premier pas et c'était pareil pour Wufei. Alors on a fait ça pour te faire réagir, juste pour te faire réagir. Il t'aime profondément. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. Je t'en supplie pardonne moi.  
  
Heero fut ému par les paroles de sa sœur, et se rendit compte qu'elle ne mentait pas. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand il l'entendit tomber à genoux devant sa porte en soufflant ces derniers mots avant d'éclater en sanglots  
  
-Anata Wo Aishiteru.  
  
A ce moment là, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il alla ouvrir la porte. Kari était à genoux en larmes.  
  
Il se jeta à ses pieds et la pris dans ses bras.  
  
-Inouto. Pardon pardon pardon.  
  
-Non hee Chan. Fit-elle en s'accrochant à lui, c'est de ma faute je n'aurais pas du aller aussi loin, Duo m'a prévenue mais je ne l'ai pas écouté.  
  
-Non c'est de ma faute Kari, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Je suis impardonnable et en plus je t'ai frappé. Kami Sama je suis désolé.  
  
-C'est pas grave. Fit Kari qui s'était calmée.  
  
Il la relâcha.  
  
-Pardon j'ai tout gâché. Maintenant à cause de moi Wufei en veut à Duo.  
  
-Non ça ira. On leur parlera demain.  
  
-Mais Wufei ne voudra jamais venir. Il doit me prendre pour une allumeuse maintenant.  
  
-Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Je saurais le convaincre.  
  
-Mais comment ?  
  
-J'ai son numéro de portable. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Inouto.  
  
-Arigato Oni Chan.  
  
Epuisée émotionnellement, la jeune femme s'endormit dans les bras de son frère.  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
Yuna Chan : Et voilà. Mon dieu j'ai honte.  
  
Duo : Honte de quoi ?  
  
Yuna Chan : Regarde ce que j'ai fais de Kari et pis Wufei va me tuer.  
  
Wufei : ONNA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuna Chan : Qu'est ce que je disais.  
  
Wufei : COMMENT AS TU OSE  
  
Yuna Chan : Mais Wufei, je me rattraperai sur le prochain et même sur le chap 9 de rivale.  
  
Wufei : Vrai ?  
  
Yuna Chan : Vrai de vrai^^  
  
Wufei :* rabaisse son sabre * D'accord, MAIS T'AS INTERET A TE DEPECHER !!!!!  
  
Yuna Chan : Promis. Reviews please !!! ^___________^! 


	4. Amour 4

Titre : Amour et boule de neige.  
  
Auteur : Yuna Chan (e-mail : yuna406@hotmail.com oyo mon cri de guerre^^ et celui de kenshin par la même occasion ^^ laissez-moi un pitit review please ! ! !)  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Couples : 1x2 POWAAA^^ et 5xKari (enfin casé dans ce chap ce sera le tour de Heero et Duo dans le prochain^^)  
  
Genre : Délire, Romance et un petit peu Angst, UA  
  
Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Kari.  
  
Heero avait passé la nuit à veiller sur sa sœur. Quand elle était épuisée comme ça, elle avait tendance à faire des cauchemars et heero veillait sur son sommeil, quitte à ne pas dormir de la nuit.  
  
Heero regarda le visage paisible de Kari, il décida de sortir de la chambre pour appeler Wufei, il lâcha la main de la jeune fille qu'il avait tenue serrée dans la sienne toute la nuit.  
  
Elle bougea dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas, Heero avait toujours admiré sa sœur pour beaucoup de choses, et aussi pour sa capacité de s'endormir n'importe où et de se réveiller quand elle l'avait décidé. Quand elle dormait, rien ne pouvait la réveiller, pas même un tremblement de terre, contrairement à lui qui se réveillait au moindre frôlement de drap.  
  
Il sortit de la chambre en prenant bien garde de fermer la porte doucement pour ne pas a réveiller.  
  
Il alla dans la cuisine et prit le téléphone puis composa le numéro de Wufei.  
  
-Allô ? Fit une voix triste.  
  
-Allô Duo ?  
  
-C'est toi Hee Chan ?  
  
-Hai. Comment as tu fais pour me reconnaître.  
  
-Chais pas peut-être que t'as la voix sensuelle et sexy. Fit l'Américain malicieusement à l'autre bout du fil.  
  
-Baka...  
  
-Oh ça je le sais que je suis un baka.  
  
-Duo ? Daijoubu ?  
  
-Oui oui...  
  
-Tu es sûr ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression.  
  
-Je m'en veux pour hier soir. Si tu savais combien je m'en veux. On a fait les cons avec Kari, je t'ai fait souffrir. Je m'en veux  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est pardonné, autant pour Kari que pour toi.  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
-Bien sûr. De toute façon, je ne suis pas capable de faire la tête à ma sœur bien longtemps, je l'aime trop pour ça.  
  
-T'en as de la chance d'être aimé et d'aimer comme ça.  
  
-Nani ?  
  
Heero entendit Duo étouffer ses sanglots.  
  
-Duo ???? QU'est ce qui t'arrive ???  
  
-Désolé Hee Chan. Mais c'est Wufei. Il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole. Je m'en veux tellement, il croit que je lui ai volé Kari. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne m'interesse pas du tout, je l'aime juste comme une amie, et puis même si je l'aimais, jamais je ne ferais de l'ombre à mon cousin, tu comprends, il est comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu, je l'aime tellement. Wufei a peut-être l'air dur et insensible mais il a un cœur d'or et il a en fait une sensibilité à toute épreuve. C'est exactement le genre d'homme qui pourrait convenir à Kari j'en suis sûr. Mais surtout il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il entende ça, car il est très fier et il me tuera s'il entends ça.  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-C'est beau de voir comme tu tiens à lui.  
  
-Mouais, mais j'aimerais tant qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui, je ne lui ai jamais dit de peur qu'il me trouve trop faible ou quelque chose dans ce genre.  
  
-Ecoute Duo. J'appelais pour parler à Wufei et essayer d'arranger les choses. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste et lui non plus.  
  
-Merci Hee Chan. Mais je suis pas sûr s'il va accepter de te parler.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce qu'il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole.  
  
Soudain une voie se fit entendre dans le haut parleur.  
  
-C'est bon Duo. Tu peux raccrocher. Fit la voix de Wufei.  
  
-Wufei ???? Demanda Duo. Depuis quand tu nous écoutes.  
  
-Depuis le début. J'ai décroché en même temps que toi.  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Oui Heero ?  
  
-Tu me laisser parler avec Wufei onegai ?  
  
-All right.  
  
Duo raccrocha. Heero rompit le silence.  
  
-Bonjour Wufei tu vas bien ?  
  
-Bof j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur.  
  
-Mais Duo n'y est pour rien.  
  
-Ah ouais ? N'empêche qu'il m'a piqué la seule femme qui était capable de me faire oublier mon ex petite amie.  
  
-Arrêtes tes idioties Wufei. Kari m'a expliqué. Elle ne s'interesse pas du tout à Duo.  
  
-Ah ? Ben c'est pas en les voyant danser que j'ai eu cette impression.  
  
-Wufei !!!!! Cria Heero tellement fort que le jeune chinois faillit faire tomber le téléphone tellement il était surpris.  
  
-Hai ?  
  
-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant !  
  
-Ok, mais arrêtes de t'énerver comme ça.  
  
-Bon. Fit Heero en tentant de retrouver son calme. Tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à ton cousin, et il souffre beaucoup, ne me dis pas que ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure ne t'a pas touché. Ne me dis pas que c'est un salaud et qu'il mérite ce qu'il lui arrive.  
  
Wufei ne répondit rien et Heero continua.  
  
-Il tient énormément à toi, et ce qu'il a fait avec Kari, c'était juste pour toi, pour te rendre jaloux, pour te pousser à aller la voir, car elle n'attend que ça.  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
-Hai. Duo ne voulait que bien faire, et même qu'il a hésité au début, c'est Kari qui me l'a dit, il avait peur de te faire souffrir et que tu revives ce que tu avais vécu avec ton ex petite amie. Il sait que tu aimes Kari et jamais il ne fera quoique ce soit pour vous empêcher d'être heureux tout les deux. Kari aussi s'en veut beaucoup, elle s'en veut de nous avoir fais souffrir tout les trois, et toi le premier car Duo lui avait parlé de ton histoire avec Meiran et elle t'a inconsciemment fait revivre ça. Elle en est désolée, elle n'a presque pas dormi de la nuit, et je suppose que Duo non plus.  
  
Wufei l'écoutait attentivement. Alors c'était ça ? il avait juste voulu le pousser dans les bras de Kari. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas croire que Duo allait la lui voler, son cousin n'était pas comme ça, et même si c'était un éternel bavard et qui sortait la plupart du temps des idioties presque plus grosses que lui, Duo Maxwell était le garçon le plus gentil, honnête et génereux qu'il connaissait et il était très fier et très heureux de l'avoir comme cousin.  
  
-Wufei ? Demanda Heero  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Tu m'as écouté au moins ? Ca fait dix minutes que tu dis plus rien !  
  
-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Heero ?  
  
-hai ?  
  
-Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour le défendre comme ça. Fit il avec un sourire.  
  
-Heu...  
  
-T'as raison de toutes façons, mon cousin est quelqu'un de génial. Tu as de la chance de lui plaire.  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
-Oui. Je le connais par cœur, et tu peux me croire, je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais vu comme ça depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés.  
  
-Et... Hésita Heero. Il est comment?  
  
-Heureux, comme s'il avait trouvé son âme sœur.  
  
-Tu le penses vraiment.  
  
-Oui. Et je sais que tu sauras le rendre heureux. Ne lâche pas cette chance, vous pourrez vivre quelque chose de merveilleux.  
  
-D'accord. Mais à une seule condition. Non deux.... En fait trois conditions. ^_^  
  
-Je vois...Lesquelles ?  
  
-Premièrement, tu te réconcilie avec Duo, deuxièmement tu tentes ta chance avec Kari et troisièmement, tu acceptes de venir avec nous à la patinoire cette après midi et tu emmènes Duo bien sûr^^  
  
-Mouais je suppose que j'ai pas le choix ? Demanda Wufei en réprimant un éclat de rire.  
  
-Très perspicace Chang. Fit Heero en riant. Donc je te dis à tout à l'heure vers 15h30 !  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Cool !^^ A plus tard.  
  
-A plus tard. Heero ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Merci.  
  
-De rien^^ Allez à tout à l'heure.  
  
-A toute à l'heure.  
  
Wufei raccrocha et sortit de sa chambre à la recherche de son cousin. Il le trouva dans le salon en train de regarder la télé. Duo était assis sur le canapé en T-Shirt et en short, les cheveux détachés, il avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse posant son menton sur ses genoux.  
  
-Duo ?  
  
Duo se retourna et le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
  
-Wufei...  
  
-Je peux te parler ?  
  
-Oui bien sûr. Viens t'asseoir.  
  
Wufei s'assit à côté de son cousin sur le canapé. Duo prit la parole le premier.  
  
-Wufei. Je suis nul...  
  
-Oui en effet tu es un nul.  
  
-What ?  
  
-Nul d'avoir pu croire que je te détestais.  
  
-Wufei...  
  
-Tais toi et laisse moi parler.  
  
Duo obéit.  
  
-Voilà, quand je t'ai vu danser avec Kari comme ça, j'ai d'abord été fasciné de voir combien c'était facile pour toi de t'attacher aux gens, puis après je me suis sentis très en colère parce que j'ai cru que tu voulais la draguer, alors là je me suis retrouvée deux ans en arrière quand j'ai surpris Meiran en train de me tromper ouvertement avec ce Zech Merquise. J'étais fou de rage et fou de douleur de voir la même chose se reproduire et de voir dans le rôle du trompeur mon cousin et personne à laquelle je tiens le plus. Mais après ce coup de téléphone avec Heero, j'ai réalisé que j'avais été totalement stupide et je me suis rappelé que la seule à m'avoir toujours soutenue, c'était toi, pour Meiran mais aussi pour un tas d'autres choses. Je suis désolé Duo.  
  
-Alors...Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ?  
  
-Non.  
  
Duo se jetta au cou de Wufei.  
  
-Oh Wufei, pardon, si tu savais combien je m'en veux, je suis tellement désolé.  
  
-Je sais, je sais. Fit Wufei en resserrant son étreinte.  
  
-Je t'aime Wufei, si tu savais.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Maxwell. Fit le chinois en souriant.  
  
-Dis Wufei ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit Hee Chan ?  
  
-Rien d'important...  
  
-Ben en tout cas il est drôlement fort mon Hee Chan^^  
  
-Oui, mais c'est surtout ce que tu as dis à Heero.  
  
-Ah... Fit Duo en rougissant.  
  
-Ca me touche beaucoup que tu tiennes à moi comme ça.  
  
-Merci Wufei. Bon moi le prems dans la douche Wuwu.  
  
-Shazi c'est Wufei !  
  
-Je sais Fefei^^  
  
-Irrécupérable...  
  
Heero était en train de boire sa tasse de thé dans la cuisine quand sa sœur entra dans la pièce.  
  
-Ohayo inouto^^  
  
-'Lut  
  
-Ca va ?  
  
-Bof ça pourrait aller mieux.  
  
-Allez viens t'asseoir, je t'ai préparé un bol de lait chaud au miel^^  
  
-Arigato...Fit-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
-Kari Chan ? Ca va ?  
  
-Hai...  
  
-Au fait j'ai appelé Wufei.  
  
Kari releva la tête brusquement.  
  
-Et ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
-Il t'a pardonnée.  
  
-C'est vrai ?????  
  
-Hai. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas à toi qu'il en voulait. Il t'aime trop pour ça.  
  
-Heero ..  
  
-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai en plus, qui ne pourrait pas t'aimer.  
  
-Heero arrêtes.  
  
-Excuse moi de dire la vérité.  
  
-Tu le penses vraiment ?  
  
-hai. Tu sais je ne t'ai jamais menti.  
  
-Arigato Oni chan. Elle se leva en l'embrassant sur la joue, puis s'assit sur ses genoux.  
  
-C'est rien.  
  
-Si justement. Tu es tout pour moi Oni Chan, tu as toujours été là pour moi, j'ai jamais envie qu'on se quitte. Je voudrais qu'on soit tous les deux heureux ensemble avec Duo et Wufei.  
  
-Moi de même inouto. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de Duo et Wufei, on va à la patinoire ensemble cet après midi ça te dis ?  
  
-A la patinoire ??? Oh que oui que ça me dit !!!! Yattaaaaaa j'adore la patinoire. Je t'adore Oni Chan. Merci merci merci. Fit elle en lui sautant au cou.  
  
-Hey Attention ! Cria heero mais ils avaient perdu l'équilibre et Heero s'était cogné la tête par terre.  
  
-Oh mon dieu Hee Chan ! Est ce que ça va aller ? demanda Kari inquiète.  
  
-Oui, oui ça va aller. Grogna Heero.  
  
-Tu parles tu saignes ! Je vais chercher la trousse de soins.  
  
-Si tu n'étais pas aussi lourde. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Fit Heero d'un ton taquin.  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
-Pff....  
  
L'après midi arriva enfin. Wufei et Duo venaient d'arriver devant le chalet de Heero et Kari.  
  
Ils toquèrent à la porte, kari leur ouvrit en souriant.  
  
Wufei en resta bouche bée. Elle était vraiment à croquer dans son pantalon noir et son col roulé bordeaux laissant deviner ses jolies formes^^  
  
-Salut vous deux ! entrez donc.  
  
-Ils entrèrent et quand Wufei passa à côté de Kari, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
-Mais !  
  
-Chut Kari. Dit le jeune chinois en lui prennent les mains. Tout est pardonné  
  
-Merci Wu Chan.  
  
-Wu Chan ?  
  
-Hai, je trousse que ça te va bien.  
  
-Ah ? Ben merci. Fit Wufei en rougissant.  
  
Kari lui sourit et ils rejoignirent Heero et Duo dans le salon.  
  
Heero était rouge comme une écrevisse.  
  
-Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hee Chan ? Demanda Kari.  
  
-Rien rien... Bon je vais chercher ma veste et j'arrive.  
  
Kari n'insista pas et Wufei dmeanda à Duo.  
  
-Maxwell que lui as tu fais encore ?  
  
-Mais rien je te jure Wuffi.  
  
-Ben alors c'était quoi cette couleur écrevisse que j'ai vue sur son visage. Demanda-t-elle en riant.  
  
-Mais je l'ai juste remercié et je l'ai embrasser.  
  
-QUOI ?????  
  
-Oh là on se calme, je l'ai juste embrassé sur la joue c'est pas ma faute si ton frère rougit facilement. Pourquoi j'aurai pas du ?  
  
Kari lui sourit.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça lui a fait très plaisir, il est juste un peu timide.  
  
-J'espère bien.  
  
Heero arriva avec sa veste  
  
-ON y va ?  
  
-Let go. Firent Do et Kari en levant le poing comme signe de victoire.  
  
Wufei et Heero se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Ils étaient tout les quatre sur la patinoire. Kari s'était lancée sur la piste et glissait avec grâce. Wufei la dévorait du regard.  
  
-Wufei. Dit Heero.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Arrêtes de baver devant elle et va la voir elle n'attend que ça.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Wufei tu as promis.  
  
-C'est vrai mais...  
  
-C'est vrai quoi ? Fit Kari en arrivant.  
  
-Non rien. Fit Duo. Tu viens Hee Chan ?  
  
-Je te suis^^  
  
Et ils partirent patiner main dans la main.  
  
-Ils sont mignons hein ?  
  
-Tu as raison.  
  
-Tu viens on va patiner aussi.  
  
-J'arrive.  
  
Kari lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste glacée ils patinaient tranquillement mais Wufei qui était hypnotisé par Kari trébucha et tomba en avant donc sur Kari, qui elle tomba par terre, sa tête heurtant la glace.  
  
-oh mon dieu ! Kari est ce que ça va ? Réponds moi Kari. Fit Wufei mort de panique  
  
-Oui ça va aller Wufei. Tu peux m'aider à me relever ?  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
Il lui prit la main pour l'aider. Ils se trouvèrent à 10 cm k'un de l'autre. Kari plongea son regard cobalt dans les yeux onyx de Wufei.  
  
-Embrasse moi.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Embrasse moi s'il te plait.  
  
Wufei ne se fit pas prier et l'attira contre lui, sa main droite autour de sa taille, il lui prit le menton de la main gauche et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kari gémit en fermant les yeux, les lèvres de Wufei étaient si douces. Wufei la serra plus fort contre lui et Kari passa ses bras autour du cou du chinois. Wufei caressa les lèvres de sa compagne avec sa langue pour en quémander l'entrée. Kari ouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue de Wufei l'explorer toute entière. Puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent un ballet sans fin. A court d'oxygène ils durent se séparer. Wufei nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Kari.  
  
-J'en rêve depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Chuchota-t-il.  
  
-Moi aussi. Fit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
-Yatta !!!!!!!!!!^^ Enfin !!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de Duo. Il se retournèrent. En effet c'était bien ce baka d'américain, coude sur l'épaule de Heero et souriant comme un malade qui avait prononcé ou plutôt hurler cette phrase.  
  
-Duo no Baka ! S'énerva Wufei.  
  
-Ben quoi c'est tout de même pas ma faute si vous êtes mignon à croquer non ? N'est ce pas Hee Chan.  
  
-Tout à fait d'accord Duo Chan.  
  
-En tout cas congratulations vous deux^^ Je suis super content pour vous.  
  
Wufei sourit en embrassant sa désormais petite amie sur le front et en la serrant par la taille.  
  
-Merci Duo.  
  
-Brrr c'est pas que mais je commence à avoir froid moi fit Heero.  
  
-On rentre boire un chocolat chaud ? Proposa kari.  
  
-Ok.  
  
Ils sortirent de la patinoire et rentrèrent chez Heero et Kari. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi très agréablement, à rire et à plaisanter sur l'avenir de Kari et Wufei.  
  
Vers 23h00 Duo étouffa un bâillement.  
  
-T'es fatigué Duo ? Demanda Kari.  
  
-Yes. J'ai pas beaucoup pas dormis cette nuit. Avec une moue kawaiement adorable^^  
  
-T'as raison moi non plus. Fit Wufei.  
  
-Bon alors on se voit demain et on va skier ensemble ? proposa Heero.  
  
-D'accord Hee Chan.  
  
-Ok pour moi. Fit le chinois.  
  
-Très bien, alors vers 14h chez nous ?  
  
-OK^^ Fit Duo.  
  
Heero et Kari accompagnèrent leurs amis jusqu'à la porte. Wufei embrassa langoureusement Kari et lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
  
-Tu vas me manquer.  
  
-Moi aussi.  
  
-Bonne nuit mon yuésé.  
  
Heero regarda Duo avec tendresse et s'approcha de l'américain et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.  
  
-Oyasumi Duo no tenshi.  
  
-Good...good night Hee Chan. Fit-il en rougissant.  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
Yuna Chan : Yatta^_____________________^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: enfin!!!!  
  
Yuna Chan: Tu vas pas râler, je t'ai enfin caser avec ta kari chan.  
  
Wufei : C'est vrai merci Yuna.  
  
Yuna Chan : ben tu vas où ?  
  
Wufei : Retrouver Kari^^  
  
Yuna Chan rhooo qu'ils sont mignons !!!!!^^  
  
Duo et heero : YUNA ?????????????  
  
Yuna Chan : Quoi ?  
  
DUO et Heero : Tu nous mets quand ensemble ?  
  
Yuna Chan : Dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Duo et Heero : ^________________^  
  
(1): Clair de lune en chinois.  
  
Kari : Oh Wufei c'est adorableeee!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei :^^  
  
Note de Yuna Chan en détresse.  
  
Donc suite à une mésentente avec Law ma béta lectrice ,d'un commun accord je me retrouve sans beta lectrice.  
  
Wufei : Ca m'étonne pas qui voudrait de toi.  
  
Yuna Chan : Ta gueule Wufei !!!!!!!!!  
  
Donc si quelqu'un veut le devenir contactez moi, mon adresse est en haut de page^^ Gros bisous à tous Yuna Chan 


	5. Amour 5

**Titre :** Amour et Boules de neige.  
  
**Auteur:** Yuna Chan  
  
**Sources:** Gundam Wing  
  
**Genre:** Romance, Song chapter, kawai  
  
**Couples:** ENFIN 1x2; 2x1 5xK, Kx5  
  
**Disclaimers:** Les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Kari  
  
Le lendemain, vers 10h00 du matin, Duo et Wufei arrivèrent chez Kari et Heero. Wufei toqua à la porte.  
  
Heero leur ouvrit.  
  
-Salut Hee Chan ! Fit Duo en lui sautant dessus.  
  
-Oups ohayo Duo !  
  
-Salut Heero.  
  
-Wufei. Fit le japonais en lui serrant la main.  
  
-Kari n'est pas là ?  
  
-Non, elle a été enlevée par un ours polaire cette nuit. Mais non je rigole. Fit Heero en éclatant de rire devant le visage horrifié de Wufei.  
  
-C'est pas drôle.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas drôle ? demanda la jeune japonaise qui venait d'arriver.  
  
-Ton shazi de frère me sort que tu as été enlevée par un ours polaire.  
  
-Ouah Heero fait de l'humour ? Fit Kari étonnée.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Ca n'aurait pas quelque rapport avec Duo par hasard. Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
-Mais non qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Balbutia Heero en rougissant.  
  
-Oh mais moi je disais ça juste comme ça. Fit la jeune fille en riant.  
  
Elle s'approcha de Wufei et l'embrassa délicatement.  
  
-Salut toi.  
  
-Salut ma princesse.  
  
-Bien dormi ?  
  
-Oui j'ai rêvé de toi.  
  
-Ah c'est vrai ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-TU m'as manqué.  
  
-Toi aussi.  
  
-Hum hum ça va on vous dérange pas trop vous deux ? Fit Duo en riant.  
  
Wufei se sépara de Kari rouge comme une écrevisse.  
  
Kari éclata de rire.  
  
-Au fait bonjour Duo.  
  
-Salut Kari Chan.  
  
-Bien dormi ?  
  
-Heero t'as pas trop manqué ? Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
-Kari ! Fit Duo en rougissant lui aussi.  
  
-Kari, arrêtes de les embêter ! Fit Wufei.  
  
-Mais Wuffy...Fit Kari avec une moue boudeuse.  
  
-Hey pourquoi elle a le droit de t'appeler Wuffy et pas moi ?  
  
-Parce que c'est ma petite amie. Répondit Wufei.  
  
-Merci Wuffy. Fit Kari en lui embrassant la joue.  
  
-C'est pas juste. Gémit Duo.  
  
Kari lui tira la langue.  
  
-Vous allez arrêter vos gamineries tous les deux ? Fit Heero un peu agacé.  
  
-Ferme là Hee Koi.  
  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
  
-Pourquoi je trouve que ça te va bien moi. Fit Duo l'air innocent.  
  
-Mouais.  
  
-Bon c'est pas tout, mais si vous voulez qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde aux télésièges, il faudrait mieux y aller. Fit Wufei.  
  
-Tu as raison Fei Chan.  
  
Duo et Heero regardèrent le couple attendris et amusés.  
  
-Et on ne se moque pas Hee Chan. Fit Kari qui ne s'était pourtant même pas retournée.  
  
Duo lui jeta un regard étonné et demanda en chuchotant à Heero.  
  
-Dis Heero ? Comment elle a fait ta sœur ? Elle ne nous regardait même pas.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, elle a toujours eu un 6ème sens pour anticiper mes réactions.  
  
-  
  
-Bon les tourtereaux on y va ou pas ? Demanda Heero.  
  
-On est parti ! Fit Kari.  
  
Arrivés en haut de la montagne, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Heero et Duo et Kari et Wufei.  
  
-Bon, Duo et Heero vous prenez ensemble la piste bleue, car Heero n'est pas très doué en ski.  
  
-C'est ça vas y enfonce moi j'adore ça. Fit Heero avec humeur.  
  
-Désolée Heero, mais tu n'es capable de faire une piste noire. Duo ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller avec lui.  
  
-Non pas du tout, et je suis sûr qu'il se débrouillera très bien. Fit Duo enjoué.  
  
-Humph. Grogna Heero.  
  
-Allez arrêtes de râler Heero. Fit Kari. Je te propose qu'on se retrouve là quand on aura fini nos pistes et on ira skier tout les quatre ensemble d'accord Oni chan.  
  
-d'accord Inouto.  
  
-Bien alors à tout à l'heure.  
  
Kari et Wufei prirent la piste noire pendant que Duo et Heero allaient sur la piste bleue.  
  
Duo pouvait admirer son homme dans sa superbe combinaison bleue marine, glisser avec grâce sur la neige.  
  
-Hey Hee Chan! Mais tu te débrouilles très bien! Fit Duo en souriant.  
  
-Merci. Tu n'es pas le seul à me le dire, Wufei aussi m'a fait part de ses compliments, y'a juste Kari qui ne semble pas voir que je m'en sors à peu près.  
  
-Peut-être qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi?  
  
-Mouais.  
  
-Allez boude pas, t'es tellement plus mignon quand tu souris.  
  
POur faire plaisir à son Duo, il lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
  
-J'aime mieux ça. Fit Duo tout sourire.  
  
-Bon on va les rejoindre?  
  
-OK Hee Chan  
  
Pendant ce temps, Wufei demeurait complètement statufié devant le talent de sa petite amie, très à l'aise sur ma neige, que ce soit sur les bosses ou sur les pentes abruptes.  
  
-T'es super douée! Fit Wufei admiratif.  
  
-Tu trouves? Merci!  
  
-De rien! Mais au fait j'ai vu Heero skier, il se débrouille plutôt bien.  
  
-Ah bon?  
  
-Oui. Pourquoi ne le laisse tu pas skier à sa guise, là où il veut? Demanda Wufei.  
  
-Ben, je te jure que la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, il skiait vraiment très mal, mais peut-être que la pente était un peu trop verglacée.  
  
-Mouais, je suis sûre qu'il y'a autre chose. Fit Wufei un peu amusé.  
  
-Ben, je voulais le laisser seul avec Duo  
  
-Je me disais aussi. petite entremetteuse va  
  
-Merci. Fit elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.  
  
Wufei rougit légèrement, ce qui fit sourire Kari.  
  
-On y va ? Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
  
-ON y va. Fit-il en lui prenant la main.  
  
Ils arrivèrent au niveau du télésiège, Heero et Duo les attendaient.  
  
-Alors vous avez bien skié en amoureux tout les deux.  
  
-Ferme la Maxwell.  
  
-Mais Wuffy !  
  
-Allez arrêtez un peu tout les deux. Fit Heero agacé.  
  
-Oui, sinon on pourra jamais la faire cette piste. Fit Kari.  
  
Ils montèrent jusqu'en haut de la montagne. Arrivés en haut de la piste, Heero commençait à devenir vert.  
  
-Heero ? Ca va ? Demanda Kari inquiètes en s'approchant de son frère.  
  
-Oui, oui ça va aller.  
  
-Tu es sûr ?  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas inouto, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
-Tu es vraiment sûr.  
  
-Mais puisque je te dis que oui ! S'énerva Heero.  
  
-Oh pardon, excuse moi, mais je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'équilibre  
  
-Ca va arrête de te moquer de moi, et pourquoi pas une avalanche pendant qu'on y est ! Fit Heero vraiment agacé.  
  
-Ben justement j'osais pas t'en parler mais…  
  
-Urusei !  
  
-Bon bon je me tais.  
  
-Allez on y va ? Fit Duo.  
  
-On y va ! Firent les trois autres.  
  
Ils descendirent la pente tranquillement pour que Heero évite de se cracher trop souvent. Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas d'une piste rouge.  
  
-Et ben Heero, je dois reconnaitre que tu as fais de sacrés progrés. C'est Duo qui te fait cet effet là?  
  
-Kari! Fit Heero en rougissant.  
  
-Ben quoi?  
  
-Allez Kari. Arrêtes de faire rougir Hee Chan comme ça.  
  
-Merci Duo. Fit Heero.  
  
-De rien.  
  
-Dîtes. Fit Wufei, vous entendez pas un drôle de bruit?  
  
Ils se retournèrent et virent avec horreur qu'une avalanche se dirigeait droit vers eux.  
  
-K'so. Jura Heero.  
  
-Oh My God.  
  
-Mais ça va beaucoup trop vite! Fit kari effrayée. ON n'n réchapera pas!  
  
-C'est sur que si on fait rien on n'y échappera pas! Fit Wufei.  
  
Ils se mirent à skier très vite, mais la neige allait trop vite pour eux, et ils furent rapidement pris dans les torrents de la neige déchaînée.  
  
Au bout d'une ou deux heures, Heero fut le premier à avoir réussis à se sortir de l'épaisse couche de neige qui les recouvrait.  
  
-KARI!!!!!!! DUO!!!!!!!!!!!! WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Appela-t-il désespéré.  
  
-'Ro?  
  
-Kari??? Où es tu?  
  
-Je suis là. Fit la voix étouffée de sa soeur.  
  
-Oh Kari Chan! Fit-il en l'aidant à sortir de là. Daijoubou?  
  
-Non ça va... Mais Wufei? Et Duo?  
  
-Je ne sais pas où ils sont.  
  
-Je suis là. Fit la voix de Wufei.  
  
Kari se jeta à ses pieds et l'aida à se relever.  
  
-Tu n'as rien Fei? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
  
-Non ça va aller? Mais toi?  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
  
-Il faut retrouver Duo. Fit Wufei.  
  
Ils se tournèrent vers Heero qui était déjà à la recherche de son américain.  
  
-Duo? Où es tu? Je t'en supplie ne meurt pas, j'ai besoin de toi. Murmura Heero.  
  
-Hee Chan?  
  
-DUO!!!!!!!!!! OU ES TU DUO????????????????  
  
-Je...suis...là...Heero  
  
Heero se jeta auprès de son ami qui essayait de se sortir du tas de neige. Il l'aida et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Duo ? Duo daijoubou ?  
  
-Hai...Mais j'ai...j'ai froid Hee Chan. Fit le garçon grelottant.  
  
-DUO !!!! HEE CHAN !!!!!!!!!! OU ETES VOUS ?????????? Cria une voix derrière eux. Kari arrivait suivie de près par Wufei.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu Maxwell ! S'écria Wufei.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas Wu. Fit Kari soulagée, il va bien, il doit juste avoir très froid.  
  
-C'est pour ça qu'il faut aller à tout pris le réchauffer. Il faut rentrer tout de suite. Fit Heero alarmé.  
  
-Calme toi Heero ça va aller. Rassura Kari.  
  
-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt de froid ! S'écria-t-il complètement paniqué.  
  
-Yuy tu vas te calmer maintenant. Fit Wufei passablement énervé mais visiblement inquiet. On va l'amener dans votre chalet.  
  
Une heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin rentré chez Heero et Kari.  
  
-Bon je vais aller lui préparer un bain chaud. Fit Wufei.  
  
-Non attends Wufei ! Fit Kari en le prenant par le bras. Il risque de faire une crise d'hypothermie.  
  
-Kari a raison, je pense qu'avant il faut le réchauffer devant la cheminée, et ensuite on va lui faire couler un bain chaud.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Heero emmena Duo devant la cheminée pendant que Wufei s'occupait d'allumer le feu. Quant à Kari, elle alla préparer 4 tasses de lait chaud au miel.  
  
Une fois le feu allumé, Wufei rejoignit Kari, tandis qu'Heero enlevait la combinaison de Duo pour enlever la neige qui s'était inflitrée entre ses vêtements. Kari lui avait apportée une serviette, il frictionna vigoureusement le corps de Duo pour lui faire reprendre quelques couleurs. Duo ouvrit les yeux.  
  
-Hee Chan ?  
  
-Chut, ne parles pas ! je vais te réchauffer. Ensuite tu vas prendre un bain chaud que Kari t'a préparé avec Wufei.  
  
-Mais que s'est-t-il passé ? Demanda l'américain.  
  
-On a été surpris par une avalanche.  
  
-Oh Mon Dieu ! Fit Duo en essayant de se redresser.  
  
-Chut calmes toi ! Fit Heero en le serrant contre lui et en le ramenant plus prés du feu.  
  
-Mais Kari ? Et Wufei ? Comment vont-ils ?  
  
-T'es sourd ou quoi baka ! Fit Heero amusé, je t'ai dit qu'ils préparaient ton bain donc ils sont bels et bien vivants. Mais toi, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.  
  
Kari arriva suivie de Wufei.  
  
-Ohayo Duo Chan !  
  
-Hello.  
  
-Tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse espèce de shazi !S'écria Wufei.  
  
-Hey t'énerves pas comme ça Wuffy ! J'ai mal à la tête. Gémit l'américain.  
  
-Oui, et il faut qu'il se repose. Fit Heero.  
  
-Duo je t'ai fait couler un bain si tu veux.  
  
-Merci Kari  
  
-Allez viens je vais t'aider. Fit Heero en le prenant doucement dans ses bras et en l'emportant dans la salle de bain. Laissant ainsi Kari et Wufei seuls.  
  
Wufei enlaça sa petite amie par la taille et la serra contre lui, son torse collé à son dos.  
  
-Ca te dirait d'aller faire une ballade au clair de lune ?  
  
-A quoi tu penses Wufei ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Ben, ça nous fera un petit moment d'intimité et en plus ça permettra à ces deux bakas de conclure enfin.  
  
-Petit entremetteur va !  
  
-Je sais. On y va ?  
  
-Ok. Fit-elle en souriant.  
  
Duo était devant le feu, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture et une tasse de laid chaud au miel dans la main. Il avait fini de prendre son bain aidé de Heero.  
  
Soudain il sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer et une tête se nicher dans son cou.  
  
-Hee Chan ? Demanda l'Américain étonné.  
  
-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Fit le japonais ému jusqu'aux larmes.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hee Chan. Fit l'Américain en caressant tendrement les bras du japonais.  
  
-Mais tu aurais pu mourir ! Fit Heero.  
  
-Mais je suis vivant. Allez viens avec moi sous la couverture.  
  
Heero ne se fit pas prier et passa au dessous de la couverture et enlaça Duo, posant son menton sur la tête de Duo.  
  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes serrés l'un contre l'autre, puis Heero tourna la tête vers son Duo bien décidé a avancer dans leur relation ce soir.  
  
-Duo…je…  
  
-Oui ?  
  
Mais Duo ne pu rien répondre car les lèvres d'Heero s'étaient posées sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre et doux.  
  
Duo d'abord surpris, ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser de son ami, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de Heero pour qu'il ouvre la bouche, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.  
  
Leurs langues entammèrent bientôt une danse connue de tous les amoureux.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Wufei et Kari se promenaient main dans la main dans la neige au clair de lune.  
  
-Oh regarde Wufei, la lune est pleine et ronde ! Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle : S'extasia Kari.  
  
Wufei sourit et enlaça possessivement sa petite amie par la taille.  
  
-Wufei ?  
  
-J'ai eu peur de te perdre aujourd'hui.  
  
-Baka ! Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé.  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
-Ben oui, maintenant que je t'ai ça risque de durer mon cher ! Fit elle en l'embrassant.  
  
-Je suis heureux mon yuese ! Tellement heureux !  
  
-Moi aussi.  
  
-Tu sais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu sortirais avec quelqu'un comme moi. Je croyais que ton genre était plus celui de Duo.  
  
-Oh que non ! Fit-elle en riant. Duo n'est pas du tout mon genre ! Il me ressemble beaucoup trop ! Moi j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de calme, quelqu'un qui modère mon tempérament de feu, quelqu'un qui me complète, quelqu'un comme toi quoi !  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-C'est tellement gentil ce que tu viens de me dire. Fit Wufei ému.  
  
-Mais je le pense ! Soudain elle se mit a frissoner.  
  
-Tu as froid mon ange ?  
  
-Un peu. Admit-elle.  
  
-Et si on rentrait.  
  
-Hai  
  
Ils rentrèrent main dans la main. Arrivé au chalet, ils tombèrent sur Duo et heero s'embrassant langoureusement dans le salon.  
  
Ils se lancèrent un regard complice et décida d'interrompre le couple.  
  
-Bravo félicitation Hee Chan ! S'écria Kari battant des mains, le faisant sursauter.  
  
-Kari tu m'as fais peur !  
  
-Enfin vous êtes ensemble ! Fit Wufei amusé.  
  
-Yes. Fit Duo en entourant la taille de Heero de ses bras.  
  
-Je suis content pour vous.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Moi aussi. Fit Kari, mais je te préviens t'as pas interêt a faire souffrir oni chan Duo sinon tu auras affaire à moi !  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Kari Chan. Au fait Heero m'a dit que tu chantais divinement bien. C'est vrai ?  
  
-Mouais heero a tendance à toujours exagérer. Fit Kari en rougissant.  
  
-Mais moi je crois Heero et je veux t'entendre.  
  
-C'est vrai, moi aussi j'aimerais bien t'entendre princesse. Lui souffla Wufei à l'oreille.  
  
-Mais…  
  
-Allez Kari ! Fit Duo les yeux suppliants .  
  
-Bon d'accord. Fit la jeune fille s'avouant vaincue.  
  
-Yes! S'écria Duo  
  
-Merci. Fit Wufei en l'embrassant.  
  
-Mais à la condition qu'Heero m'accompagne au piano. Fit la japonaise.  
  
-S'il te plait Hee Chan!!!!  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-OUais!!!!!!  
  
Ils s'installèrent au salon, Heero au piano Kari assise à côté de son frère, Wufei et Duo sur le canapé.  
  
Kari chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Heero qui hocha la tête. Il entama les premières notes de la mélodie, Kari ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter.  
  
**Viens-là, viens avec moi, ne pars pas sans moi Oh ! Oh ! viens reste-là ne pars pas sans moi Oh ! Oh ! tu prends tes vêtements tu les mets sur toi Oh ! Oh ! cette nuit dans ce lit tu es si jolie...  
**  
Wufei fut émerveillé par la beauté de la voix de Kari, Duo aussi étais stupéfait, son amie chantait divinement bien.  
  
**Mais qu'est-ce qui brille sur nos regards ce sont tes yeux noirs un corps musclé des cheveux courts tu ressembles à un garçon et je sens ta peau même sans lumière les serpents sont légendaires**  
  
Juste après ce refrain Kari rouvrit les yeux et regarda Wufei en souriant. Il comprit aussitôt qu'elle chantait pour lui.  
  
**Où vas-tu les yeux noirs tu t'en vas vers nulle part  
  
Allez ! Viens-là, viens avec moi ne pars pas sans moi Eh ! viens-là reste-là ne pars plus sans moi Oh ! Oh ! tu prends tes vêtements tu les mets sur toi Eh ! cette nuit dans ce lit tu es si jolie  
**  
**On se reverra tous les jours dès notre retour Prends tes vêtements tu as froid et mets-les sur toi mais tu cries dans l'eau même en hiver et brillent tes yeux noirs**  
  
Wufei et DUo se laissaient bercer par la musique et le chant de leurs amis. Décidement, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser que des talents comme ça ne devaient pas rester inconnus.  
  
Où vas-tu quand tu pars dans la rue vers nulle part  
  
**Allez ! Viens-là, viens avec moi ne pars pas sans moi Allez viens reste-là ne pars plus sans moi Oh ! Oh ! tu prends tes vêtements tu les mets sur toi Eh ! cette nuit dans ce lit tu es si jolie...**  
  
Les dernières notes du piano s'évanouirent dans la pièce.  
  
-OUah!!!!!!!!! C'était magnifique! S'exclama Duo. Kari tu chantes vraiment bien et Heero joue comme un dieu.  
  
-Duo a raison, tu chantes magnifiquement bien ma chérie. Constata Wufei.  
  
-Merci. Fit Heero, mais je ne pourrai jamais égaler Kari dans le chant alors qu'elle joue du piano aussi bien que moi.  
  
-ON a cru comprendre quand on vous a entendu l'autre jour. Fit Wufei.  
  
-C'était quoi comme chanson? Demanda Duo.  
  
-Tes yeux noirs d'Indochine. Répondit Kari.  
  
-Hey? Mais ça aurait pas rapport avec Wufei par hasard?  
  
-Tais toi Maxwell! Râla Wufei rouge comme une tomate.  
  
-Mais tu as parfaitement deviné Duo. Fit Kari en se levant et allant se lover contre son petit ami.  
  
-Merci mon ange. Fit elle en l'embrassant sur le front.  
  
Heero quant à lui se réfugia dans les bras de Duo, lui parcourant le cou de baisers.  
  
Kari étouffa un baillement.  
  
-Tu es fatiguée amour? Demanda Wufei.  
  
-Un peu, je dois dire qu'on a eu une journée mouvementée.  
  
-C'est bien vrai ça. Admit Duo  
  
-La faute à qui?  
  
-Hey, je te signale que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette avalanche, vous ne sortiriez pas ensemble. Fit Kari malicieuse.  
  
-C'est vrai. Admit Heero en embrassant son petit ami.  
  
-Bon alors on se voit demain? Demanda Wufei.  
  
-Bien sûr koi. Fit Kari.  
  
Ils les raccompagnèrent à la porte et après deux langoureux baisers à leurs moitié respective, les deux japonais allèrent se coucher, épuisés mais heureux, ô combien heureux.  
  
**A SUIVRE  
  
Yuna:** YATTAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
**Duo:** YATTAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
**Heero:** YATTAAAAA!!!!  
  
**Wufei:** YATTAAAAA!!!!!  
  
**Yuna:** C'est le cas de le dire Reviews please!!!!! 


	6. Amour 6

**Titre :** Amour et boules de neige

**Auteur :** Draya Malefoy (e mail : UA, Romance, Angst, Yaoi, OOC Wufei et Heero

**Couple :** 1x2 5xK

**Sources :** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi TT mais Kari m'appartient !

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** Merci à tous mes lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review ça fait toujours plaisir

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Je suis contente car dans ce chapitre j'ai réussi à caser une expression de mon titre, je sais c'est une note sans intérêt mais j'avais envie de vous en faire-part.

**CHAPITRE 6**

Wufei buvait son café quand un Duo pas très réveillé entra dans la cuisine.

"'Lut Wuffy…"

"Bien dormi Maxwell ?"

"Hum…"

"Toi t'as rêvé de Heero, à en juger par ton sourire complètement idiot."

"Mais Wuffy, j'y suis pour rien si je sors avec le garçon le plus canon de la terre !"

"Mouais, j'ai vu mieux personnellement". Fit Wufei sceptique.

"Quoi ? Et qui ça ?"

"Ben Kari par exemple." Fit Wufei en souriant.

"C'est vrai que si j'étais pas homo et que si elle était pas prise je me la serais bien faite."

"MAXWELL ! "Rugit Wufei.

"Je plaisante, mais je suis sur que si tu n'avais jamais rencontré Kari, tu aurais viré homo en voyant Heero. Bon même s'il est à moi"

"Permet moi d'en douter Maxwell. De toute façon la question ne se pose même pas puisque je suis avec LA femme la plus belle du monde."

"T'es vraiment pas large d'esprit Wufei."

"C'est ça, en attendant le pas large d'esprit est prêt à partir voir Kari et Heero à midi contrairement à certain."

"Ah meeeeeeeeeeeerde ! C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié. "Fit-il carrément affolé et il quitta la cuisine pour foncer dans la salle de bain, sous le regard amusé de Wufei.

Heero était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le déjeuner tandis que Kari mettait la table et préparait les gâteaux apéritifs sur la table basse.

"Ca y'est tout est prêt ?" Demanda la jeune file en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Presque." Fit Heero.

Kari se planta devant lui.

"Regarde moi voir ?"

Il tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains, le fixa puis posa son front sur le sien.

"Tu as l'air heureux c'est bien." Chuchota-t-elle.

"Je le suis."

"Si tu es heureux, je le suis aussi."

"Merci Inouto. "Fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il furent interrompu par la sonnette. Kari alla ouvrir.

"Salut Kari Chan !" Fit Duo en mode pile à énergie maximale. Heero arriva et Duo lui sauta dessus en lui roulant la pelle du siècle à laquelle il répondit passionnément. Kari les regarda en souriant quand Wufei la prit par la taille et lui embrassa la joue.

"Salut princesse."

"Lut mon Wu." Fit-elle en lui rendant son baiser et le serrant contre elle.

Duo avait fini avec son mamour serra très fort Kari contre lui.

"Hey Duo ! Tu m'étouffes !" Fit Kari en riant.

"Merci." Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Kari se détacha de son étreinte en lui caressant la joue.

"De rien c'est tout naturel". Duo lui sourit.

"Bon, que diriez vous de prendre l'apéritif." Fit Heero en les invitant à entrer dans le salon.

Heero et Kari emmenèrent leurs invités dans le salon. Kari et Wufei s'assirent sur le canapé, calées l'un à l'autre tandis que Heero s'asseyait par terre, il tendit la main à Duo pour le faire asseoir devant lui. Le Japonais se colla à son américain, calla son dos contre son torse, le ramenant encore plus près de lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, puis il posa son menton sur son épaule. Duo appuya gentiment sa tempe contre celle de Heero en soupirant de bonheur. Heero sourit, il se sentait si bien.

Kari prit le bol de tomates cerise.

"Tu en veux Wu ?"

"Oui je veux bien."

Le chinois tendit la main pour en prendre une mais Kari la lui prit et la posa sur son genou. Elle prit une tomate et la mis dans la bouche de son petit ami. Celui ci lui prit la main et lui lécha tendrement les doigts Ils avaient même oublié que l'autre couple les regardait les yeux remplis de tendresse et d'attendrissement.

"Kawai. Murmura Heero à l'oreille de Duo"

"Oui, mais pas autant que toi Hee Chan."

Pour toute réponse, Heero l'embrassa langoureusement.

"Tu veux des noix de cajou ?"

"Hai tenshi."

Duo prit le bol et donna tendrement la béquée à son petit ami.

"Hum hum." Fit la voix de Wufei.

"Quoi ? "Firent les deux tourtereaux furieux d'avoir été interrompus.

"Non c'était juste pour savoir si on dérangeait. "Fit Kari en souriant. Heero grogna et enfouit la tête dans le cou d'un Duo tout sourire.

Pendant que Kari et Wufei débarrassaient la table et la nettoyaient, Duo et Heero étaient seuls dans la cuisine, corvée vaisselle obligeait Heero nettoyait et Duo essuyait, leurs mouvements étaient coordonnés se frôlant parfois.

"Hee Chan ?"

"Hum ?"

"C'est toi qui a fait la cuisine ?"

"Oui pourquoi ?"

Duo posa son torchon sur la table et alla entourer la taille de Heero avec ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"C'était délicieux."

Heero se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes brièvement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Dieu qu'il était beau. Il le serra possessivement contre lui.

"Heero ?"

"Je ne me sens si bien avec toi. "Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son américain.

"Moi aussi Hee Chan. F"it Duo en répondant à son étreinte. Heero prit son Duo par la taille et le souleva pour le poser sur le plan de travail et l'embrassa fougueusement. Duo gémit et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Heero tout en continuant de l'embrasser passa sa jambe gauche entre celles écartées de celui qu'il aimait, posant ses mains sur ses fesses.

"Hee Chan". Gémit Duo dans le cou de Heero.

"Duo, tu me donnes de ces putains de frissons."

Duo se mit à rire et frotta son nez gentiment contre celui d'Heero.

"Tu es trop cute Heero."

"Hum hum. "Fit encore la voix de Wufei.

Les deux amants se retournèrent non sans rester collés l'un à l'autre.

"Je vous dérange peut-être ? "Demanda le chinois avec un sourire goguenard.

U"n peu oui. "Fit Heero avec un ton bourru," t'as rien d'autres à faire que nous déranger ?"

"C'est bon. Je venais juste chercher le torchon m'avait demandé Kari." Fit Wufei un peu vexé.

Et il sortit de la cuisine. Duo jeta un regard réprobateur à Heero.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu aurais pu éviter de lui parler comme ça."

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais, ce serait bien que tu ailles t'excuser. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais apprécié que je parle comme ça à Kari."

"Iie."

"Merci, ça compte pour moi tu sais. Et puis je pense pas que Wufei va resté longtemps vexé, mais tu remontras dans son estime si tu t'excuses." Fit Duo en souriant.

Heero hocha la tête et alla trouver son ami dans le salon qui était en train de discuter avec sa petite amie.

"euh Wufei ?"

"Quoi ? "Fit le chinois un peu sur la défensive.

E"uh…Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te parler de la sorte."

"Bah, c'est oublié ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Merci Wufei."

Duo entra également dans la pièce.

"Dites ça vous dirait de faire une bataille de boules de neige ? "Demanda l'américain enthousiaste.

"Gaki…"Murmura Heero.

"Ben moi je suis partante. "Fit Kari en souriant.

"T'es vraiment sûre ? "Demanda Wufei.

"Oh allez Wufei, pour faire plaisir à ton cousin préféré. "Gémit Duo.

"Bon d'accord…Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi et parce que tu ne m'as pas appelé Wuffy."

"Oups désolé Wuffy".

"GRRRRRR MAXWELL !"

Pendant que les deux cousins se disputaient gentiment dans le couloir, Kari s'approcha de Heero.

"Tu as vraiment l'air heureux, tu le couves comme le ferait une louve. "Dit-elle en souriant à son frère.

"Moui…"

"Heero daijoubu ka ?"

"Nani ? Ano..Hai Hai."

"Tu es sûr?"

"Oui ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Non parce que tu avais l'air complètement perdu dans tes pensées, et je sais que quand tu es comme ça c'est que tu t'apprêtes à prendre une décision que tu pourrais facilement regretter."

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Je sais pas, mais j'espère que ça n'a aucun rapport avec Duo. Tu sais c'est pas parce que vous êtes ensemble et qu'il sera loin quand on rentrera qu'il faut croire que sera fini alors ne fais pas de choses inconsidérées. Duo tient à toi et j'ai pas envie que tu lui fasses du mal."

"Qu'est ce qui te dit que je lui ferais du mal ? Moi aussi je tiens à lui."

"C'est vrai, mais je te connais grand frère, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu souffres car quand tu souffres tu fais souffrir tes proches, moi je m'en moque de souffrir j'ai l'habitude, mais je veux pas que Duo ni Wufei ne souffrent de tes choix d'accord ?"

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?"

"Comme ça juste pour te prévenir. Mais je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à Duo alors je ne m'en fais pas, c 'était juste au cas ou."

"Merci Kari, mais je sais encore quoi faire moi même." Fit-il un peu agacé.

"Je sais je sais… "Fit Kari en rejoignant Wufei et Duo dans le couloir.

Heero resta seul un moment. C'est dingue, sa sœur devait vraiment avoir un sixième sens pour pouvoir pressentir ce qu'il allait faire.

Durant ces jours et ces moments passés avec Duo, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il tenait à Duo, mais surtout il n'osait pas imaginer la souffrance qu'engendrerait leur séparation deux semaines après.

Heero ressentait des sentiments très forts pour Duo, cela lui faisait peur. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Son cœur bâtait si vite et si douloureusement quand il pensait à leur future séparation. Il ne voulait pas, non il ne voulait pas.

C' est pourquoi il décida qu'il allait rompre avec Duo pour éviter de souffrir trop quand ils devraient se séparer. Il préférait prendre sur lui et rester à ses côtés en tant qu'ami pendant deux semaines, même si ça lui brisait le cœur. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Oui il romprait avec Duo tout à l'heure après la bataille de boules de neige. Il rejoignit les autres pour profiter de ses derniers instants avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

**TSUSUKU**

**Draya :** HEERO T'ES QU UN COUILLON DE LA LUNE !

**Heero :** Nani ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

**Draya :** T'écoutes pas ce que te dit ta sœur ou quoi ?

**Heero :** Hey je te signale que c'est toi qui écrit la fic alors c'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre.

**Draya :** peut-être mais c'est pas une raison pour écouter ce que je te dis de faire.

**Heero :** DE QUOI ? NON MAIS T ES GONFLEE !

**Draya l'ignorant** : reviews please


	7. Amour 7

**Titre :** Amour et boule de neige.

**Auteur **: Taki Chan (e-mail :poulpychanhotmail.fr oro mon cri de guerre et celui de kenshin par la même occasion laissez-moi un pitit review please !)

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Couples :** 1x2 POWAAA et 5xKari, tentative de reconstruction entre Hee Chan et Dudule

**Genre :** Délire, Romance et un petit peu Angst, UA

**Disclaimers :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Kari.

**Chapitre 7 ; Amour et Boules de Neige**

Duo, Heero, Kari et Wufei, entrèrent dans le salon, couverts de neige. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien amusé avec cette bataille, sauf Heero. Il ne savait pas comment rompre avec Duo sans le faire trop souffrir, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, il était bien trop attaché au natté.

Quel baka il était, bien sûr qu'il allait lui faire du mal, mais il devait rompre, bien que ce soit la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

-Bon nous on va au premier. Fit Kari en entraînant Wufei par la main jusqu'à l'étage.

Heero la remercia intérieurement, il savait qu'elle désapprouvait totalement ce qu'il allait faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher.

-Heero ?

-Hum ?

-Est ce que ça va ? Demanda Duo inquiet.

-Hn…

-C'est un hn oui ou un hn non ça ?

-Oui.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas eu l'air de t'amuser avec nous tout à l'heure tu as dû trouver que les batailles de boules de neige faisaient un peu gamin non ? Tu aurais dû nous le dire tu sais, on ne se serait pas vexé.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça.

-Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

-Assieds toi s'il te plait.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Heero lui prit la main et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ecoute Duo, je…je tiens beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup à toi.

-Mais ?

Heero le regarda étonné.

-Il y'a toujours un mais dans ce genre de conversation. Fit Duo en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Mais je préférerais qu'on en reste là…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Parce que dans trois semaines, on va quitter les Alpes, on va SE quitter, on habite si loin l'un de l'autre, je ne veux pas qu'on souffre inutilement tous les deux.

-Alors tu n'es pas prêt à vivre quelque chose avec moi ? Fit l'Américain des larmes dans la voix.

-Duo…

-Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait, moi j'étais prêt à vivre quelque chose avec toi, parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, j'étais bien conscient de la distance, mais je m'y était préparé, pas toi visiblement. Et bien tant pis, ça m'apprendra à croire à l'amour véritable.

Heero choqué par ces paroles remplies de douleur et de résignation s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais fût interrompu par l'arrivée de Kari et Wufei. Duo se retourna, reprenant son masque de Joker.

-Ben alors vous avez déjà fini ? Vous n'avez pas fait de cochonneries dans la douche ?

-Ferme la Maxwell. Fit Wufei rouge comme un poulpe.

-Non, il a lu dans ma chambre pendant que je prenais ma douche, Wufei est un vrai gentleman. Fit Kari en embrassant son petit ami sur la joue.

-Ohhhhhhhhh que c'est meugnon !

-MAXWELL !

-C'est bon j'arrête !

Wufei le transperça du regard. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Duo ne mettait jamais si peu de temps à arrêter ses pitreries.

Il regarda Heero, qui semblait étrangement calme, non il y'avait décidément quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-Viens Duo, je t'avais promis de te faire goûter mon fameux lait chaud au miel. Fit Kari en prenant Duo par la main pour le conduire à la cuisine.

Heero et Wufei se retrouvèrent seuls. Wufei jeta un regard noir au japonais.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Qu'est ce qui tu as fait à Duo Yuy ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas Wufei. Fit Heero d'un ton calme et triste.

-Oh que si ça me regarde ! Explosa-t-il. Duo est mon cousin et je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! Alors dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

-J'ai rompu avec Duo. Avoua Heero dans un souffle.

-QUOI ? Hurla-t-il. Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour éviter de souffrir et de le faire souffrir.

-De quoi ? Parce que tu crois qu'il ne souffre pas ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! En plus tu souffres toi aussi, je sais que tu l'aimes ! Je ne comprends pas Heero, si vous vous aimez pourquoi tu as voulu le quitter ?

-….

-Bon sang ! Réponds Yuy !

-….

Mais Heero restait muet.

-Yuy, je t'ordonne de me répondre ! Rugit Wufei. Cela fait souffrir Maxwell et je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-….

-Yuy ne recommence pas s'il te plait !

Pourtant Heero ne disait toujours rien et avait fermé les yeux. De plus en plus exaspéré par l'attitude d'Heero, Wufei s'approcha et s'apprêta à lui coller une belle droite quand soudain deux bras frêles l'arrêtèrent dans son élan en le retenant par la taille.

-Wufei je t'en prie arrêtes !

-Le chinois se calma aussitôt, il se retourna et vit son cousin qui le regardait, le visage implorant et les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Maxwell je…

-Laisse le, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Heero encaissa sans rien dire, sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement aux paroles de son Américain. Non pas « son », il n'avais plus le droit de l'appeler ainsi, il ne lui appartenait pas.

-Allez viens Wufei s'il te plait.

Le chinois se détourna d'Heero et prit Duo par l'épaule. Arrivé à la hauteur de Kari, il l'embrassa légèrement en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

-Je t'appelle plus tard.

-D'accord.

Le chinois et l'américain partis, Kari se retourna lentement vers Heero, le regard lourd de reproches.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ? Fit elle d'une voix glaciale qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

-…

-Pas de ça avec moi Heero !

-…

-Bon sang oni Chan ! Alors tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Pourquoi ? Dis moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Duo est complètement effondré. Il croyait à votre histoire ! Il t'aime comme un fou et toi tu le rejettes ! Tu l'a brisé ! Je ne te comprendrai jamais ! Tu n'est qu'un montre Heero, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ! Wufei a raison, tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Tu… mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant Heero pleurer.

-Heero…

-Tu as raison Kari, je ne suis qu'un monstre sans cœur ! Je trouve enfin quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de lui briser le cœur !

Heero tomba à genoux et Kari s'agenouilla auprès de son frère et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules le serrant contre elle. Heero passa aussitôt les siens autour de sa taille, se serrant encore plus forte contre elle et se mit à pleurer sur son épaule.

-Pourtant je l'aime, je l'aime de tout mon cœur ! Kari ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

-Calme toi Heero, ça va aller. Fit la jeune fille en lui caressant le dos.

-Oh Kari, comment peux tu consoler un monstre tel que moi ?

-Tu es mon frère Hee Chan, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça ! Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être heureux, tout le monde à le droit au bonheur, tu es juste un peu plus maladroit que les autres. Duo te pardonnera car il t'aime.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui, je vais appeler Wufei, je saurai le convaincre.

-Arigatou.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Tu es moi, je suis toi, je ne suis heureuse que quand tu l'es. Fit-elle avec un ton rassurant.

-Merci petite sœur, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

-Des bêtises sûrement. Allez va prendre une douche ça te fera du bien.

-D'accord.

Pendant que Heero était dans la salle de bain, Kari prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Wufei et Duo.

-Allô. Fit une petite voix au bout du fil.

-Duo Chan ?

-Ah salut Kari Chan ? Tu vas bien ?

-Moi oui mais et toi ?

-Bof ça pourrait aller mieux.

-Je te comprends, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Bof à part ne jamais avoir rencontré Hee Chan.

-Duo…

-Pardon, je voulais dire ça pour toi, je t'adore Kari, je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontrée.

-Ecoute Duo, j'aimerais pouvoir parler à Wufei.

-Si c'est pour le convaincre d'essayer de me rabibocher avec Heero non merci.

-Duo ! Tu es en train de souffrir, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Peut-être que toi tu veux rester enfermé dans la souffrance, mais je ne laisserai pas Heero aussi mal qui l'est en ce moment ! Je sais qu'il ne sera heureux qu'avec toi ! Maintenant passe moi Wufei s'il te plait.

-Bon d'accord.

-Merci.

Kari attendit quelques secondes.

-Allô ma puce ? Fit la voix du chinois.

-Salut mon Wu tu vas bien ?

-Mouais, mais comparé à Maxwell je vais très bien.

-Heero ne va pas bien tu tout non plus.

-Tant mieux pour lui.

-Wufei…

-Excuse moi Kari mais je déteste que l'on fasse souffrir mes proche.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il a quitté Duo par plaisir ?

-…

-Réponds moi Wufei.

-Non mais…

-Contrairement à Duo, Heero est très introverti et a du mal à s'exprimer, à s'assumer. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi épanoui quand il est auprès de Duo. Il tient énormément à lui,il tient tellement à Duo qu'il a eu peur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. C'est la première fois qu'il éprouve quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Moi aussi ce que j'éprouve pour toi est très fort, ça me fait peur tellement c'est fort Wufei. Mais ça me rend heureuse également d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Heero aussi est fou de Duo, mais n'est pas comme moi, pourtant il l'aime et il est prêt à tout pour avoir une seconde chance. Je t'en prie Wufei, tout comme moi tu veux leur bonheur alors aide moi s'il te plait ! Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Princesse ? Hey ma chérie calme toi ! D'accord je parlerai à Duo, je ne te garantis rien mais je ferais tout ce que je peux.

-Merci Wu. Fit-elle avec soulagement.

-De rien. Je te rappelle dans la soirée.

-D'accord.

-Au fait ?

-Oui ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime, très fort.

-Je t'embrasse.

-Moi aussi.

Kari raccrocha et alla dans la chambre d'Heero. Elle le trouva assis sur son lit, une serviette autour des hanches et en train de se sécher les cheveux. Kari s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, le faisant sursauter.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Gomen…

-Pas grave alors ? Demanda le japonais d'une voix anxieuse.

-Wufei va lui parler.

Heero le regarda les yeux pleins de reconnaissance puis se cacha la tête dans les mains.

-Heero ? Oi Hee Chan ? Daijoubu ? Fit la jeune fille en lui posant une main sur l'épaule secouée par des sanglots.

-Et s'il ne voulait pas me pardonner ? Je suis dingue de lui et je ne m'en remettrais pas s'il ne voulait pas me reparler.

-Chut, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le rassura-t-elle. Ca va aller. J'ai confiance en Wufei, il arrivera à convaincre Duo.

-J'espère.

-Allez habille toi. J'en profite pour commander japonais, je t'attends en bas.

-D'accord.

Il était à peu près 11 heures du soir. Les deux japonais regardaient la télévision, collés l'un à l'autre quand le téléphone sonna, les faisant sursauter.

-CA doit être Wufei. J'y vais. Fit Kari, elle se leva pour prendre le téléphone et s'installa de nouveau près de son frère, puis décrocha.

-Moushi moushi ?

-Allô Kari ?

-'Soir Wufei.

Elle sentit Heero se tendre à côté d'elle, elle lui prit la main et lui lança un regard confiant.

-Désolée d'appeler si tard.

-C'est pas grave on ne dormait pas de toutes façons. Alors ?

-J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mouais, c'est dingue ce qu'il peut être têtu cet abruti d'américain. Grogna le chinois. Bref on viendra vous voir demain soir et ça te dirait d'aller en boîte ?

-Oui bien sûr. Merci Wu, je t'adore ! T'es le meilleur.

-Mouais faut pas exagérer.

Kari sourit, elle s'imaginait très bien le chinois en train de rougir comme un poulpe.

-Je t'embrasse koibito. Bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi princesse.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Hereo qui la regardait les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

-C'est bon. Ils viennent demain.

-Le visage d'Heero s'illumina.

-Mais c'est ta dernière chance, ne la rate pas.

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
